Carlisle's Mistake
by Phoenyx-Fyre-Writer
Summary: It's coming close to the end of Bella's newborn year and Bella is frustrated with her lack of independence. Carlisle hasn't been having an easy time either. What happens when tempers flare? Contains non-sexual spanking. Canon couples. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! Welcome to** **Chapter 1** **of** **Carlisle's Mistake** **this story is complete and has 12 chapters, updates should be weekly unless something comes up. This story was inspired by Phoenixhp5t3's The Pastor's Son; all of her work I can highly recommend.**

 **Summary: It's coming close to the end of Bella's newborn year and Bella is frustrated with her lack of independence. Carlisle hasn't been having an easy time either. What happens when tempers flare?**

 **Warning: This story contains spanking; if that's not your thing don't read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story.**

 **If anyone is interested I would really appreciate a beta reader to help with this story, if you're interested please drop me a PM.**

~o~

Bella was frustrated, she was beyond frustrated actually; she was close to enraged. She hated being trapped in the house while the others got to go to school or in Dad's case work; even Mom left the house to take visits into town. Bella wasn't allowed though, heaven forbid the newborn dare do anything on her own.

Bella prided herself on her independence. Since she was a small child she had been the one taking care of Renee; she'd done the cooking, made sure the bills were paid, made sure the shopping was done and took care of all the house hold chores. Even with Charlie she'd taken care of him; he'd attempted to exert parental authority a couple times by grounding her, but really she'd not actually done anything truly wrong and so she just accepted it because she knew her time with Charlie was drawing to a close. Being forced to be so dependant upon others was incredibly frustrating for her.

Today was worse than usual because she'd snapped at Dad before he left for work. She'd snapped her teeth at him when he commented that she needed to hunt.

 _Flashback_

 _Carlisle came downstairs, dressed and ready for work and saw Bella and Emmett arm wrestling on the coffee table. "Break that and you'll be dealing with your mother alone," Carlisle commented softly._

 _Emmett looked up and actually yelped in surprise as Bella slammed his hand down onto the pretty coffee table, smashing it. "Whoops, sorry Pops, we'll just… well I'll just pick up one after school," Emmett said sheepishly._

 _Bella growled at the table in frustration, she hated that she couldn't control her strength yet, she was going through clothes like there was no tomorrow. She had to ask Alice to dress her this morning since she'd destroyed so many items of clothing. Alice had tried to force her into something else, but Bella growled at her. Alice quickly changed her mind and give in._

 _Carlisle came over to Bella concerned and gently tilted his daughter's chin up so he could look in her eyes, they were getting dark and it was clear she'd gone a few days without hunting. "You need to hunt Baby Girl," Carlisle pointed out gently. "How about we go together tonight?" Carlisle suggested._

 _Bella growled and snapped her teeth at him, roughly pulling her face out of his grip. "I do not need to hunt, I am fine thank you," Bella snapped irritably._

 _Carlisle stood up to his full height and crossed his arms over his chest, clearly displeased. "Isabella Marie Cullen, you do not snap at me or talk to me with such disrespect. You are confined to your room for the day" Carlisle declared. "Be grateful this is all," Carlisle added. He didn't accept disrespect from any of his children – whether they were in their newborn years or not._

 _Bella let out another growl and stormed up to her room, muttering under her breath about stupid over controlling vampires with control issues._

 _Carlisle stared after his youngest daughter and pinched the bridge of his nose, he went to go follow her, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked down to see Esme with her hand on his arm looking at him pleadingly._

" _Let me talk to our daughter. You go to work before you're late, Isabella will apologise to you when you get back," Esme decided firmly._

 _Carlisle softened and smiled down at his wife and kissed her head. "Of course Esme darling, if you think that is best," Carlisle agreed. He didn't particularly want to go to work and Esme knew it, there was a nurse at the hospital who had the hot's for him and did not care that he was very happily married with six teenage children._

 _Flashback over_

Bella snarled again in frustration as she thought about when Mom had come up to speak to her. Everyone had gone to school and Dad was long gone at work, Mom had come up to try and talk to her. Bella hadn't been in the mood and using her newborn strength had shoved her Mom from her and Edward's room. Mom had told her then that she could stay in her room until she was ready to apologise and talk rationally – well Bella wasn't ready to apologise yet.

Anger coursed through her as she thought of what Dad would have to say about her manhandling his wife, she was sure he wouldn't be happy with her at all and that was putting it lightly. Bella couldn't understand herself why she was so frustrated with everything, she just wanted to get out of the house and be alone for an hour or so.

Esme choose then to return upstairs and to see if Bella was ready to be rational. She couldn't believe her precious daughter had the audacity to shove her from her room and was seriously debating not telling her husband, knowing he wouldn't react well at all. She knew however that she couldn't keep it from him and Bella would have to face the consequences. Esme hoped that giving Bella some time to think would help her see the error of her ways, get her to calm down, and be repentant; if she was calmer and apologised Esme would tell Carlisle she'd dealt with it. "Bella, are you ready to apologise and talk now?" Esme asked.

Bella hissed angrily. "I have nothing to apologise for! Just leave me ALONE!" Bella roared her fists colliding with the wall and leaving dents.

Esme jumped she honestly felt a little frightened. She'd never been left alone with Emmett and or Rosalie, Carlisle had always been around. This time Esme had argued that she was able to look after her daughter just fine and Carlisle need not miss work, she was thinking that might have been a mistake. "Okay Bella, I'm going to town, I want you to stay in your room and think about your actions," Esme insisted. Esme didn't stick around after that, instead fleeing down to the garage and hopping in her Audi, it had been a Christmas gift from Carlisle.

Bella roared again in frustration and started kicking and punching everything in the room lashing out at anything she could reach. She finally shattered the window and just took off out of it, in such a rage she didn't even think about what she was doing.

Bella ran through the forest surrounding her new home until she came across a bear, she attacked without thinking and drained it dry. She left the carcass on the floor and continued running blindly, not knowing where she was going or where she even was anymore.

Esme gave Bella two hours alone, she knew Bella wasn't supposed to be left alone, but really she thought some alone time would do Bella some good. She returned home to a quiet house so assumed she'd made the right call in allowing Bella alone time. She went up to her oldest son's and youngest daughter's room and knocked on the door. "Bella, Baby Girl, are you ready to talk and apologise to me now?" Esme asked softly. She waited for any kind of response and was surprised when she didn't get one. She opened the door slowly, wondering if Bella had slipped into the meditative state vampires could reach instead of sleep. What Esme saw shocked her, the room and everything in it was destroyed and there was definitely no Bella.

Esme immediately pulled out her cell phone and called Carlisle, he answered on the first ring. Esme didn't allow him to say anything before speaking herself. "Carlisle, Bella's gone and she's trashed her room. I'm sorry, she was so angry and wanted to be left alone, I thought alone time would be ok for her but I was wrong and I don't know where she is," Esme blurted out.

Carlisle smiled when he saw Esme calling him, she had obviously sensed his need for her and called him. His temper was at breaking point and he desperately needed to hear the calming voice of his mate. However what he did hear did not help his rapidly climbing temper. "What? Isabella has left the house _alone_? I'm coming home and I will bring her back to us and we will talk about this with her," Carlisle answered in a clipped tone.

Esme could only nod in relief. "Okay Carlisle, bring her home quickly, I'm so worried about her, I'm so sorry." Esme felt awful about leaving Bella on her own and allowing her to go missing like this.

Carlisle didn't have the patience or state of mind he usually had to calm his wife, he was far too angry with his youngest and newest child. "I'll be back as soon as I find her." Carlisle ended the call and excused himself from work. His eyes were as black as pitch as he made his way to his car and drove home. He didn't call out to his wife to reassure her when he got home, he simply took off into the forest and searched for his child's scent.

It didn't take too long for Carlisle to catch the scent of his daughter and he was grateful she seemed to be running in a mostly straight direction; it would make it easier to find her. He chased after the scent running as fast as he could. Due to his age, experience and the fact he himself changed Bella he was both faster and stronger than his daughter, he was faster and stronger than all his created children.

It took a while but eventually Carlisle could hear the soft footfalls of his daughter. She'd hunted a lot along the way, leaving the carcasses where she dropped them: thankfully there were no humans – just animals – but with the state she was in that really was nothing more than pure luck. Her hunting had slowed her down though and Carlisle finally saw her. "Isabella Marie Cullen. Stop right now!" Carlisle ordered.

Bella fought momentarily against the urge to obey, he was her father, her creator, and now she had fed and was slightly more rational her instincts were telling her to obey. She wasn't completely rational by any stretch, she was still feeling waves upon waves of undiluted fury, but she knew eventually she'd have to return home – she couldn't leave Edward. She heaved a sigh but came to an unwilling stop. "What Carlisle?" Bella demanded.

Carlisle was a little stung by Bella calling him by his name. Since the Volterra incident Bella had been very much part of the family and, like the rest of the children, had been referring to him and Esme as Dad and Mom. He ignored the sting though and levelled his errant child with a disappointed look. "Do you plan on coming home, or are you going to run forever?" Carlisle asked.

Bella hissed and stomped her foot irritated. "I just wanted some time alone. But fine I'll return to the prison you call your home," Bella snapped. With that she took off back the direction she had come, shoulder barging past her Dad.

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath so he did not murder his child like he felt very much like doing. He hoped she did not push him when they got home or he'd have to step out before dealing with her; he didn't think that would be ideal as he thought they needed to deal with running off immediately. Carlisle followed after a minute and made sure to keep just out of arms reach of his daughter, afraid that if she said anything he would be tempted to swat her and he had vowed to each of his children never to raise a hand to them in anger… he was definitely angry now.

Bella arrived home first and swung the door nearly off it's hinges in her anger. She stormed into the house and immediately found herself caught in some vice like arms, she thrashed about. "Get off me!" she roared. She didn't think she just reached down and bit the arms holding her, pumping in as much of her foreign venom as she could.

Esme had been waiting – not very patiently – for the return of her husband and daughter. She'd heard when his car had pulled up and knew that he'd immediately taken off to chase after their daughter's scent. It had taken much longer than she'd anticipated for her to be able to hear the returning footfalls of her mate and child. As soon as her baby girl was in the house she'd wrapped her up in her arms – as she would any of her other children. This proved to be a mistake however when Bella roared at her and as she was letting go Bella bit her, hard. "Ah! Bella," Esme cried out in pain. She wrenched her arm from Bella's grip and stared at her daughter in horror, clutching her arm to her chest.

All this happened in the seconds it took Carlisle to follow inside. He saw Bella bite his precious mate and his world became tinged with red.

~o~

 **There you go, Chapter 1 of Carlisle's Mistake. Let me know what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello All! Welcome to** **Chapter 2** **of** **Carlisle's Mistake** **this story is complete and has 12 chapters, updates should be weekly unless something comes up. This story was inspired by Phoenixhp5t3's The Pastor's Son; all of her work I can highly recommend.**

 **Summary: It's coming close to the end of Bella's newborn year and Bella is frustrated with her lack of independence. Carlisle hasn't been having an easy time either. What happens when tempers flare?**

 **Warning: This story contains spanking; if that's not your thing don't read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story.**

 **If anyone is interested I would really appreciate a beta reader to help with this story, if you're interested please drop me a PM.**

~o~

" _Go_ ," Carlisle snarled at Esme.

Esme – shocked beyond the ability to think clearly – nodded and slowly backed out of the house, never taking her eyes off her daughter. Once she could no longer see her child she turned and fled, bursting into dry sobs and running as blindly as Bella had before.

Esme ran until she sank to the ground and curled up in the foetal position and let the sobs wrack her body. She wished she could shed tears, but this body would not allow it. She had never felt so scared of one of her own children, Bella not only bit her in a fit of temper, she pumped venom in, trying to cause her pain.

Esme distantly heard the ringing of her cell phone but she ignored it and lay on the ground sobbing. It took several minutes and several more missed calls before she finally sat up and pulled her cell phone out and looked at it. The caller ID said Alice and Esme didn't understand why Alice would be calling, she should be in school… unless something had happened that Alice had seen. Alice would naturally try and get hold of Carlisle first, but he was busy dealing with her younger sister. Esme tried to pull herself together to deal with whatever Alice had to tell her as she let the call die once more. The next second it rang again and Esme picked up. "Yes Alice," Esme asked as calmly as she could.

"Mama, you answered, oh thank god. Mama it's bad, it's really bad," Alice answered panicking.

Esme managed to pull herself together enough to try and calm her daughter. "Calm Little One, it's ok, tell Mama what you saw, Mama will help, Mama will make it better," Esme soothed.

Alice let out a choked sob, she didn't know how the family were ever going to recover from this if Esme didn't go home and stop it now. "Mama, it's Bella and Daddy… he's not Daddy at the moment, his beast is in control and he's going to… oh Mama it's horrible, you have to go home and stop it," Alice sobbed out.

Esme didn't quite understand what Alice was getting at. "Alice you know I don't interfere when your father decides to give a spanking. Bella has well and truly earned this spanking and while your father is angry he would never punish any of you in anger I assure you," Esme reassured. She knew this to be true in her heart, but she couldn't fight the worry that he might have lost control now Alice put it in her head.

"No! Mama you don't understand. It's not Daddy. It's not him. It's his beast, his beast is in control. You have to stop it, please Mama, you have to go now," Alice urged desperately.

Esme knew she heard right this time. "Wait, Alice, tell me exactly what you have seen?" Esme asked seriously. She could hardly believe what she had heard, but the way Carlisle had dismissed her had seemed a little more vicious than usual now she thought about it.

"There's no time Mama. His beast is in control, if you don't go now… Edward will never forgive Carlisle and neither will Emmett if he… you have to go, as fast as you can Mama, straight up to Daddy's study, please," Alice begged.

Esme cursed herself for her act of selfishness and not answering her phone straight away, she could have had more time to prevent whatever Alice had seen happening to her baby girl. "It's ok Little One, I'm going now, what do I have to do when I get to your father's office?" Esme asked softly.

Alice let out a sigh of relief. "Hurry Mama, it's going to be so close, you'll know what to do when you get there," Alice said a little more calmly now. "Bye Mom, you'll need both hands, thank you." She ended the call and slumped down against the bathroom wall feeling a huge rush of relief that her family would not be torn apart.

When Carlisle had dismissed his mate he watched her leave with eyes blacker than pitch. He then slowly rounded on the vampire that dared bite his mate. As soon as he was facing her he flitted to her and grabbed her by the hair, grabbing close to the scalp, and dragging her up to his study. He threw her in and started snarling.

Bella had come to her senses when her Mom ripped her arm from her mouth. She froze in horror at what she had done, her eyes – black with rage before – turned back to their ever-lightening amber colour, they were not yet golden, but they were close. She cried out in pain as her Dad grabbed her by the back of her hair and dragged her up to his study. She knew she was in a world of trouble and that sitting wouldn't be possible for a long time, but she hadn't expected him to manhandle her like he was. Bella yelped as she was thrown into his office and quickly turned to face her father. Her eyes grew wide seeing how black her Dad's were, she'd never seen them like that, it was like looking into the eyes of a monster and she started to back away.

"Do. Not. _Move_." Carlisle growled out at the young vampire. It was time to teach the newborn how to respect her leaders mate. He watched as she froze, clearly terrified, and he felt a stirring of satisfaction, good, he thought, she should fear him, after what she'd done.

Bella realised now it really was the black eyes of a monster she was looking at, she didn't know how exactly she knew but she was almost certain her father was not her father at the moment and instead his inner beast had control. "Dad-Daddy you're scaring me," Bella whimpered weakly. "I'm scared Daddy." It was the truth as well as an attempt to bring reason into her father's mind. When she'd had her first spanking from him, she'd been utterly terrified and just the mere mention that she was scared brought instant comfort. Instead, this time, the corners of the monster's mouth curled up a little.

"Strip," Carlisle ordered harshly. He enjoyed the spike of fear he saw in the newborns eyes. Yes she would learn to never harm his mate again.

Bella gasped and covered her front up at the unexpected command, as far as she knew Dad had never demanded full nudity during a punishment. "W-What, D-D-Daddy please, you're r-really scaring me," Bella stammered out sobs welling up in her throat.

Carlisle flitted over to the newborn getting up in her face. "NOW!" He roared.

Bella flinched and let out a pained sob as she hurried to pull her jeans and panties down, she hoped that would be enough for the monster she was staring at.

Carlisle grabbed the defiant newborn by the back of the neck and quickly tore her t-shirt and bra from her before forcing her over the arm of his couch. He didn't waste a second to speak or let the newborn catch her breath he immediately began swatting, harder than he'd ever delivered a swat in his life. He took pleasure in the tortured scream that tore from the newborns lips and delivered the next swat harder.

Bella cried out in pain and shock when her father tore her clothes from her and forced her over the arm of the couch. He'd told her when he'd first spanked her that he only spanked over the knee and that the closeness helped, well she certainly believed it now; being held forcibly over her father's lap was one thing, being held like this over the arm of something as impassive as the couch was painfully empty, it made Bella feel less of a person.

When the first swat came it took Bella completely by surprise. She let out a scream of agony and thrashed uncontrollably under her Dad's forceful hand. She bucked and tried to twist, but it was all for naught, as the next swat came down even harder. She let loose another scream and flung her hands back to try and protect herself. "Daddy stop! Daddy, please stop!" Bella screamed out.

Carlisle wasn't deterred at all by the newborns screams, he was in fact encouraged by them and brought the next swat down harder again. He caught the hands easily and forced the newborn further forward on the couch pressing her face into the cushions, forcing her feet off the floor. He brought home another swat as she continued to scream, begging for it to stop, begging for her mother, and her begging pleased him.

Bella tried everything she could to get his monster – which was certainly not her father – to let go of her. She screamed, begged, pleaded, cried, and struggled for all she was worth but it did no good. When she screamed he only hit her harder, her begging, pleading, and crying had no affect on him what so ever, and she might as well have been human for all her struggles were worth. "Mom! Mom! I want Mommy! I want my Mommy!" Bella screamed as the excruciating punishment continued. Bella didn't need to breath, but she was struggling to get enough breath in in between each scream of agony, and it was causing her to panic even more.

Carlisle was bored with the newborns incessant crying out for her mother and landed an even harder swat low on the back of her thigh, creating small cracks. "Shut up girl," Carlisle ordered harshly.

Bella let out a totally bloodcurdling scream as the swat cracked her skin and went completely ridged.

Carlisle raised his hand to deliver another swat just like the last but he felt himself flying back away from the newborn and crashing into the wall of his study.

Esme had arrived in time to hear her baby girl screaming out for her, her Mommy, the screams almost rooted Esme to the spot they were so chilling. She felt the urge to throw up but that wasn't possible anymore. She didn't stop though she tore through her smashed open front door and right up to her husbands office ripping the door off it's hinges and throwing it behind her. She heard the blood-and-venom-curdling scream that came out of her daughter's mouth and saw the cracks in her thigh and kicked Carlisle hard in the side and ran to her naked daughter gathering her in her arms and growling aggressively at the monster who dared harm her precious baby girl.

Carlisle slumped against the wall, the shock of his mate attacking him allowing him enough control to lock the monster up. The red haze cleared and he was able to see the newborn he had been beating was none other than his precious Bella. "Oh God what have I done?" Carlisle asked as he stood quickly and rushed over to Bella and Esme.

"No! Don't let him hurt me Mommy," Bella shrieked when Carlisle approached. She clutched tight to Esme, she had trouble getting any air into her lungs as her sobs increased as she tried to back away, while keeping hold of Esme and trying not to put any weight on her slowly healing cracked leg.

Esme rounded on Carlisle and let out a vicious hiss. "Stay away from my daughter," Esme snarled.

Carlisle raised his hands and backed away quickly. He absolutely loathed himself and quickly left the room, he went to Edward and Bella's room and froze when he saw the devastation in the room. Not wanting to think about why or how the room came to be in such a state he backed away and went to his and Esme's room, grabbing a dressing gown of Esme's and slowly going back into his office to offer it out hesitantly. He didn't know how it would be accepted but he hoped at least he could do something to offer his daughter at least a modicum of modesty.

Esme hissed at Carlisle when he came too close, scooping her daughter into her arms and backing away further.

Carlisle gulped and laid the gown down on the floor, he pushed it towards Esme and Bella before quickly taking a step back.

Esme inched forwards and snatched up the gown before quickly covering her daughter in it, her Mama Bear instincts slightly appeased at having her child's modesty at least covered up.

~o~

 **There you go, Chapter 2 of Carlisle's Mistake. Let me know what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello All! Welcome to** **Chapter 3** **of** **Carlisle's Mistake** **this story is complete and has 12 chapters, updates should be weekly unless something comes up. This story was inspired by Phoenixhp5t3's The Pastor's Son; all of her work I can highly recommend. So sorry for the delay in updating last weekend, my laptop charger died and I was without a laptop all weekend.**

 **Summary: It's coming close to the end of Bella's newborn year and Bella is frustrated with her lack of independence. Carlisle hasn't been having an easy time either. What happens when tempers flare?**

 **Warning: This story contains spanking; if that's not your thing don't read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story.**

 **If anyone is interested I would really appreciate a beta reader to help with this story, if you're interested please drop me a PM.**

~o~

Bella had never felt such pain before, the pain of the change had been awful, but until the very end it hadn't been centred anywhere; the pain in her bottom might not have been quite that bad but it felt it at the moment, not to mention the pain her right thigh was in. When Dad left she relaxed the tiniest bit and was able to get her breathing somewhat under control. "Mommy, Mommy hurt, Mommy I hurt," Bella whimpered between her sobs.

Esme wrapped her arms around her baby girl, who was hurting so much, and tried to give her as much comfort as she could. "Oh Bella, I know Baby Girl, I know, but Mommy's here now, Mommy won't let him hurt you again, Mommy's got you," Esme crooned. It pained her greatly to have to protect her youngest child from her own husband, her mate, but she was not just a mate, she was a mother and she couldn't and wouldn't do anything to help her mothering instincts.

Bella just clung to her mother placing all her weight on her left leg instead of her right and sobbing like an infant, occasionally mumbling about how much it hurt, the pain was literally the only thing she could think of; the pain and how to avoid it in future. When Dad came back in with the robe Bella flinched away and started to panic once more, prompting her mother's hiss and Dad to back away once more. Bella felt her self being lifted up and immediately buried her face in her Mom's neck. She felt a little better with the gown on, but she was truly in too much pain to truly care about her modesty at the moment.

Esme rocked her baby and whispered soothing nothings into her ear as she sobbed, absolutely inconsolable. She wanted to get out of the room and take her precious baby girl into her room and care for her, but she didn't want to risk bringing her anywhere near Carlisle at the moment. Closeness to Carlisle seemed to prompt panic in her child and after witnessing the last swat she couldn't help but understand why.

Carlisle saw Esme looking at the door and him and immediately understood she wanted to get their daughter out of his study to see if a change in surroundings helped her calm down. He hurried away from the door, still keeping to the opposite side of the room so Bella wouldn't feel him come any close.

Esme looked at the man who had abused her baby girl speculatively but didn't waste the chance, keeping Bella cradled in her arms she ran from the room and into her bedroom. She lay down on the bed and moved Bella so she was curled up beside her, her top half mostly on top of her, while her lower half curled up into a ball by her side.

"Mommy, he hurt me, he really hurt me," Bella whimpered as the sobs finally started to slow.

Esme felt her heart break at her precious baby girl's words and she pulled her tighter too her, kissing the top of her head. "Oh I know Baby Girl, I know he hurt you so, I'm so sorry you had to go through that, but Mommy's here now," Esme crooned trying to be as comforting as she could. She hummed a lullaby that she vaguely remembered singing to her baby boy when she was human and it seemed to help Bella calm some more.

Carlisle appeared in the doorway and looked cautiously at his wife and youngest child… did he even have the right to call her his child anymore? Earlier he was so keen on just calling her the newborn.

Bella looked up hearing Carlisle's footsteps and cringed away from him clutching at Esme, but she also looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Esme let out a low warning growl and ran her hands through her baby girl's hair, kissing her head.

Bella was torn; part of her still loved him dearly as her father and wanted him to comfort her and make it better the way only he could, the other part of her was absolutely terrified of him and hated him for the pain and fear he put her through. "Mommy," Bella cried out in emotional confusion and buried her face back in her neck and sobbed.

Esme rubbed her daughter's back through the dressing gown and tried to comfort her. Esme knew though her comfort would never be enough, not for this, Bella needed her Daddy, but the man stood in the doorway was terrifying her more than anything at the moment. Esme wanted Bella to calm down before the children got home, she had no doubts they knew what was going on, what with Alice's vision… that made Esme shudder. What could her little one have seen that had frightened and distressed her so? What more would Carlisle have done to their precious baby girl if she hadn't intervened when she had? Esme didn't want to think about that just now, but she knew it was a question she'd have to ask Alice.

Esme heard tires squealing up the drive and she held Bella tighter to her as her sobs increased. Bella was an incredibly private person and she would naturally hate that her siblings should see her in such a state, but it might be those same siblings that could help her heal enough to want comfort from Carlisle… that's if Edward didn't kill him first.

Edward threw himself out of the car, only to be caught and restrained by his brothers. "Let go of me! I'm going to rip him to shreds!" Edward roared.

Bella whimpered hearing her mate so angry scared her a little. "Edward," she breathed. "Edward don't," Bella pleaded. She was partly scared he'd anger their father and put him into the monster mode again and she never wanted to see that, but she also wished no harm on their dad, she might hate what he had done, but she truly wished him no harm.

"Bella, Edward has…" Carlisle started.

Esme cut him off with a vicious growl. "Don't speak. Just don't speak," Esme ground out furiously. She couldn't stand to hear his voice right now, not when she still had his voice in her head telling their precious baby girl to 'shut up' because she'd been screaming out for her.

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie nodded in agreement with their Mom. "Go, Mama bear," Emmett whispered under his breath. He didn't release his hold on Edward, though he only held him back out of respect for his Mama, if it weren't for her he'd join Edward in tearing the bastard apart and dancing round the burning pyre. He'd dared to hurt his baby sis and there was no way Emmett was going to stand for that.

"I swear to God, Carlisle, I will kill you for this," Edward declared. He struggled in his brother's grasp, but it was half hearted, unlike his words, he was mostly feeling betrayed and confused, but there was a whole load of anger and loathing there too. Carlisle was always so much in control, always the rock of the family, yet he'd clearly lost it completely and with his mate none-the-less.

Jasper attempted to send Edward some calm to help him deal with his conflicting emotions, but it wasn't very effective, as he himself was not feeling the least bit calm. Jasper viewed Bella very much as a little sister – more so than Rosalie, who was his 'twin' – and she'd been hurt badly by the man they considered their father. He wanted to avenge his little sister, but in a traditional coven this would have still been a fairly mild punishment compared to the normal loss of limbs, biting and even death. Still, a part of him argued with himself, this was not a traditional coven, this was a family – as Carlisle had so forcibly smacked into his stubborn rear, which was almost as stubborn as his fool head.

Since Bella's transformation, Rosalie had actually connected with Bella a little, they weren't best friends like Bella and Alice, but they were sisters – Rosalie definitely being the big sister – and Rosalie was furious with her father for hurting her little sister in this way. Not to even mention, if she'd heard correctly in the car, if Mom had not intervened when she had it would have been a lot worse. Rosalie saw that as nothing more than abuse and due to the abuse she'd suffered prior to her transformation she wanted to make sure, emotionally, Bella was okay. Part of her was certain Bella would soon – if she hadn't already – forgive Carlisle, but she wasn't so sure the rest of them could be so forgiving so easily.

Alice was distraught. She blamed herself entirely for this mess, had she only seen what was going to happen she could have got Mom to intervene sooner and this wouldn't be happening. It would still be bad since Carlisle lost control, but it wouldn't be this bad at all. Bella was so sensitive, the youngest emotionally of all of them, she might have been eighteen, the same physical age as Rosalie, but Bella was much younger in spirit. She'd never had the chance to really be a child, so she relished being cared for by Mom and Dad, how she'd ever get over this Alice didn't know.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice and Rosalie all stood outside, not wanting to go inside and one, risk everyone attacking Carlisle which – despite what they wanted – would not be good for anyone, and two they really just weren't sure what to do, never had they been in this kind of situation before.

Bella finally decided her need for her father's comfort outweighed her fear of him, it was close but she desperately needed his comfort. "Daddy," Bella called hesitantly.

"No!" Two voices roared together. Carlisle wasn't surprised Edward echoed his sentiments.

"No Bella, do not call me that I do not deserve that title from you anymore," Carlisle said earnestly.

"No Bella, don't call him that anymore, he lost that privilege when he lost control with you," Edward snarled out.

Bella whimpered once more and buried her face back into Esme's neck sobbing hysterically once more. She just wanted her father's comfort, what had she done to not deserve it.

Esme was barely in control of her fury. ' _Edward, I need you to be calm and come comfort your mate, bring your siblings if and only if they promise to be calm and help to comfort Bella. She's hurting bad emotionally and I do not want any of you making it worse. I need a word with my husband,_ ' Esme thought to her son.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and sucked in a deep breath trying to calm himself; he felt his eyes switch from onyx to gold, and although they were still hard he was in control of himself. "Mom says we can go in and comfort Bella if and only if we can be calm and not cause her anymore emotional distress," Edward muttered quickly to his siblings.

Rosalie was the first to suck in a deep breath and try and force herself to calm down. She understood what it felt like to be abused by someone you thought you loved and you trusted. It wasn't exactly the same, or even close really, but it was similar enough that Rosalie felt she could help Bella. Rosalie gave Edward a nod to show she was under control, although he was probably reading it in her thoughts.

Jasper grasped onto the calm and determination Rosalie was feeling and let it fill him, calming him and filling him with the same determination to help his little sister the best way he could. He'd been subjected to outright torture under the hands of Maria and so knew he could relate to Bella in that respect. Jasper looked at Edward to show he was calm and ready to help Bella.

Emmett closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists, before unclenching them and clenching them again. He was trying to calm himself, but he was just so angry and disgusted with Carlisle, what the man had done was deplorable and to a female no less. It would be one thing if he'd lost control with him or one of his brothers, but to lose it with tiny, sweet, forgiving, loving, and innocent Bella was just wrong. "A little help here please Jazzman," Emmett ground out reluctantly.

Jasper knew Emmett and Alice would be unable to get themselves calm and so sent them waves of calm and determination, the determination to help Bella.

Emmett let the foreign emotions fill him and drew on them to find his own sense of calm and determination, it wasn't easy but he finally relaxed his hands and opened his eyes. There was still some hostility in them but he was mostly under control. He nodded at Edward and gathered his Rosie into his arms for the extra calm she provided him.

Alice just shook her head, rejecting Jasper's emotional assistance. "I can't Jazz, I'm sorry Edward, but I can't," Alice whimpered. She felt the weight of her guilt crushing her and she couldn't just pull it together.

Jasper flitted over to his mate and pulled her into his embrace. "For Bella, Alice, for your sister," Jasper murmured softly. He sent a stronger, but more tentative wave of the calm and determination and felt Alice's acceptance and gratefulness.

Alice welcomed in Jasper's help then, she was being selfish, Bella needed her. She sucked up the emotions and allowed the calm to penetrate though her guilt and allowed her eyes to flick back to gold.

Edward nodded, reading everyone's thoughts and knowing they were all determined to help Bella get through this ordeal. "Mom, we're calm and coming up," Edward spoke loudly enough for his Mom to hear. He wasn't sure whether Bella could understand anything that was going on her at the moment, she was so distressed… no he couldn't think like that it would only make him angry and he needed to remain calm.

~o~

 **There you go, Chapter 3 of Carlisle's Mistake. Let me know what you thought. Again huge sorry for the delay in updating, you'll get your regular update this weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello All! Welcome to** **Chapter 4** **of** **Carlisle's Mistake** **this story is complete and has 12 chapters, updates should be weekly unless something comes up. This story was inspired by Phoenixhp5t3's The Pastor's Son; all of her work I can highly recommend.**

 **Summary: It's coming close to the end of Bella's newborn year and Bella is frustrated with her lack of independence. Carlisle hasn't been having an easy time either. What happens when tempers flare?**

 **Warning: This story contains spanking; if that's not your thing don't read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story.**

 **If anyone is interested I would really appreciate a beta reader to help with this story, if you're interested please drop me a PM.**

~o~

Esme lay with Bella still giving her husband the occasional disgusted look; how dare he take away his daughter's right to call him father? How dare he deny her comfort after what he did to her? Oh she was going to talk to him and make him see the error of his ways. Esme heard her son say they were coming up and looked down at her highly distraught daughter. "Bella, Baby Girl, Edward and your siblings are coming up to be with you, I've got to talk with Carlisle about something," Esme murmured softly.

Bella whimpered and clung tighter to Esme. "Don't leave me Mommy, please, stay, I hurt Mommy, I don't want you to go," Bella pleaded.

Esme felt her dead heart had surely shattered knowing Bella was hurting so bad she didn't want to be let go of for a second. "It's ok my Baby Girl, I won't be far, or long I promise, but I need to talk to Carlisle," Esme insisted gently.

Edward arrived upstairs then and walked stiffly past Carlisle and straight over to his Bella. "Bella, love, I am so sorry for your pain, here let me help you, let us help you," Edward pleaded earnestly. He glanced at his mother before swiftly taking her place on the bed and holding his mate close to his chest.

Alice curled up on the bottom of the bed and looked at Bella with a pained expression. "I'm so sorry Bella, I should have seen… I thought… I didn't see until it was almost too late," Alice apologised desolately.

Bella looked up at Alice and tried to swallow down her sobs enough to talk. "A-Alice, it-it's not your f-fault. I-I shouldn't have…" Bella started. Seven vampires growling at her interrupted her.

Jasper decided to speak for his whole family then. "Kitten, it was certainly not ya fault, I agree ya shouldn't have bitten Ma, but P-Car-P… but he had no excuse for beating you the way he did," Jasper told her sternly.

Esme listened closely to make sure the kids were indeed trying to comfort their sister and in Edward's case mate, before rounding on Carlisle. "Your study now," Esme growled out.

Carlisle wasn't surprised by his wife's tone and knew he deserved all of her displeasure, he only hoped she'd choose to stay with the children instead of leaving with him. Carlisle nodded and walked to his study and motioned Esme inside.

Esme walked in and waited for Carlisle follow her inside, when he did and turned to face her she brought her hand back and brought it crashing down hard across her husband's face.

Carlisle's head snapped to the side when Esme slapped him. He blinked rapidly in shock, unable to believe his loving, compassionate, wife had just struck him. He blinked several times before slowly moving his face so he was facing his mate once more. "I deserved that… and the kick from earlier," Carlisle acknowledged softly.

Esme was trembling with the force of her emotions, never had she been so disgusted by what Carlisle had done, never had she felt the need to protect her babies from him. Sure there were occasions when she tried to get him to change his mind when he decided on spanking them but most of the time she was in full agreement with the punishment decided. Truthfully after Bella's actions today she was sure her baby girl was going to have an unpleasant time sitting, but not that she'd be left at the mercy of Carlisle's beast.

Esme finally raised her eyes and locked her heart broken golden ones with the gold of her husband, God she could barely look him in the eye like this. "You deserve far more than that, but unlike you I will not allow my _beast_ free range. How could you? How could you lose control like that with our baby girl? And then, to make things worse, after you reduce her to a broken sobbing infant, you refuse to offer her the comfort she desires from you, you take away her position as your daughter! What has gotten into you?" Esme yelled. She was well aware her children could hear her but she was past caring, she wanted an explanation and she was going to get it.

Carlisle flinched as Esme yelled at him but didn't ask her to stop. "I know I do Esme, and if you did allow your beast free rein with me I am sure I would deserve whatever it thinks up. I don't know. I truly don't know, when she bit you all rationality left me and my control slipped. I'm not worthy to be called her father anymore Esme, can you not see that, I'm doing what's best for her and that is removing myself from her life – permanently," Carlisle explained.

Esme stared at Carlisle in shock. "What? What are you talking about?" Esme asked in disbelief.

Carlisle looked at his wife and ran a hand through his hair. "Esme, you can't think I'm a suitable leader anymore, I can't stay, the kids will be better off with you," Carlisle pointed out. He did his best to keep his mask up and keep the calm façade.

There was absolute silence in the house, even Bella's sobbing stopped; everyone was shocked at Carlisle's declaration.

Esme stared at the man in front of her. She couldn't believe he was talking about leaving – so calmly as well – and that he didn't expect her to follow. She might be furious at him, even more so now, but she'd never be able to cope if he left. Then again, maybe him leaving for a while would be good… no she couldn't think like that because he wasn't talking about leaving for a while, she knew that without a doubt, if he left, he wouldn't return.

Alice burst into sobs and wrapped her arms around herself feeling utterly wretched, she had seen this outcome happening and that's why she begged her mother to hurry and wouldn't explain. She'd done all she could to prevent this outcome and now her family was falling apart due to her not getting the message across sooner.

Jasper flitted to Alice and pulled her into his arms and sent her as much comfort as he could. He didn't stay anything, he just tried to process what he'd heard and think about what happened next.

Rosalie and Edward shared a look and nodded, they agreed with Carlisle's decision, he couldn't be trusted around them anymore.

Emmett blinked shocked. He was angry at Carlisle, but he never thought the man would leave, sure he'd made a mistake – a huge mistake – and Emmett wanted to kick his ass good and proper, but never in a million years did he think he would leave.

Bella gasped. "No." Her voice wavered a little, but it wasn't indecision causing it. "No, Daddy, you can't leave." She didn't need to think, she just knew instinctively she was the only one able to persuade her father to stay. She tried to get up, but Edward held her down.

Edward growled low in his chest hearing Bella call her abuser Daddy still, he didn't deserve that title and certainly not from her. He felt his mate try to get up but he held her down not wanting to lose his hold on her.

"Edward let me go," Bella requested. She struggled harder and was able to slip out of his grip. She cried out in pain as her bottom touched the bed and quick as a flash she was up on her feet. She flitted to her father's study and went through the broken doorway without hesitation. "Daddy, you can't leave me," Bella declared.

Carlisle growled. "I said don't call me that Isabella," Carlisle ordered. He spoke calmly as he could but it physically hurt him to hear Bella call him Daddy after what he had done.

"As it should," Edward commented appearing behind Bella. "Don't call him that Bella love, he's lost that right," Edward crooned. He wrapped his arms around Bella and held her too him.

Bella shook Edward off. "Fine. You can't leave me C-Carlisle," Bella pressed. It had been a while since she had called her father anything but Dad or Daddy except for in disrespect earlier.

Carlisle looked down at his, no she wasn't his anymore, looked down at Bella and sighed. "Isabella, don't you see I have to leave. I can't be around you or anyone else anymore. I'm a monster," Carlisle explained. He mentally begged Bella to find a reason for him to have to stay as well as mentally pleading that she wouldn't and would give up.

Bella choked back a sob and shook her head desperately. "No you can't leave me. You promised you wouldn't, you swore you'd never leave me again," Bella begged.

Carlisle shook her head. "It's not all of us, just me, you can survive without me Isabella; you'll be better off in fact."

It cut Bella to the very core to hear her father so casually talking about leaving her once more. "You can't leave me," Bella pressed. She wracked her brain for something she could say to persuade Carlisle to stay.

Carlisle shook his head. "I have to Isabella. Jasper will lead the Coven now, you are all to answer to him and look to him for guidance," Carlisle instructed resigned.

Jasper gasped and shook his head. "P-Carlisle, you can't be serious, I can't lead them like you have, I'm not leader material like you are. Plus this is no Coven, this is a family – you taught me that, you can't go changing the rules if and when they suit you," Jasper repeated. It was one of the lines Carlisle had used when Jasper broke the rules one time and tried to persuade Carlisle it was for the greater good.

Carlisle smiled slightly at Jasper. "See, I know you are able to lead them, yes this is mainly a family, but it is still a Coven of sorts, a Coven you now lead."

Bella shook her head again. "No, please Carlisle, don't leave us, and don't leave me. Losing anyone in my family hurts me. I can't stand to lose you, please, it'll kill me as much as if Edward left me again," Bella pleaded.

Alice wanted very much to speak up, but she saw anything she said would only distract from Bella's arguments, Bella was the wronged one, and only Bella could persuade Carlisle to stay.

Carlisle felt a stab of pain at the thought of causing Bella any more pain than he already had. He shook it off and shook his head at Bella. "You'll still have Edward, your Mother, your sisters, and your brothers. Losing me won't hurt you, not like I've already hurt you."

Bella felt another sob well up. "I forgive you! I forgive you for that," Bella shouted. She truly meant it, she might not forget as easily – or ever – but she already forgave him, he was her father and she would forgive him anything.

Edward and Carlisle growled at this. "How?" They demanded together.

"Because I love you Carlisle, whether you want to admit it or not you are our father; the only true father Rosalie and I have ever known, the only father Alice _has_ ever known period, no matter what you don't stop being a father," Bella impassioned. She hoped this got through to Carlisle because she was running out of ideas.

Carlisle stared in shock at his… no she wasn't his, not anymore, at Bella and shook his head once more. "I can't be a father to you anymore, I wasn't a father to you while I beat you, don't you see, I was a monster," Carlisle pressed.

"So, you've see all our monsters and you still love us," Alice argued. "Is it so hard to believe that we can still love you after seeing your monster?" Alice asked.

Carlisle turned to Alice and shook his head. "I'm sorry Alice, Isabella, but I am decided, nothing you can say will change my mind," Carlisle declared. He sighed and turned to jump out of the window.

"No! I… uh… no… wait! You can't…" Bella shouted. She was trying to come up with something and keep talking so Carlisle didn't leave. She was hit by a foggy human memory of Jasper saying something to her. "You can't leave me. I'm a newborn still, you can't leave what you create, you have to raise them through their newborn year," Bella rushed out.

Carlisle stopped and tried to think of a counter argument. "No one will know," he hedged.

"She's right Carlisle, you can't leave what you create, are you willing to bring the Volturi down on us? They will come visit soon, to see if Bella is still human or not and if they find you've abandoned her and we didn't stop you, we'll all be at risk," Jasper argued.

Carlisle sighed in defeat and turned around. "Fine, but no female but my mate is to be alone with me, and no one is to be with my mate without me. This is my final order as Coven leader, officially Jasper is your leader now, I will not bring the Volturi's wrath down on you, but once Isabella's newborn year is over I will leave," Carlisle ordered firmly. "Now Jasper, this is your study. I need to hunt and go to work. Whether or not you return to school is up to Jasper." With that he turned and jumped out of the window.

~o~

 **There you go, Chapter 4 of Carlisle's Mistake. Let me know what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello All! Welcome to** **Chapter 5** **of** **Carlisle's Mistake** **this story is complete and has 12 chapters, updates should be weekly unless something comes up. This story was inspired by Phoenixhp5t3's The Pastor's Son; all of her work I can highly recommend.**

 **Summary: It's coming close to the end of Bella's newborn year and Bella is frustrated with her lack of independence. Carlisle hasn't been having an easy time either. What happens when tempers flare?**

 **Warning: This story contains spanking; if that's not your thing don't read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story.**

 **If anyone is interested I would really appreciate a beta reader to help with this story, if you're interested please drop me a PM.**

~o~

Bella sank to the floor and let the sobs she'd been holding back come. She held her face in her hands and let go, it wasn't the desperate sobs of earlier; rather heart broken sobs of despair.

Alice sank to the ground next to her sister and held her in her arms as they sobbed together.

Bella immediately wrapped her arms around Alice and held her in her arms like she was being held. Neither of them could produce tears, but their sobs were none-the-less heart breaking.

Esme stood watching her baby girl and little one sob heart brokenly over their father's decision to leave them. She wished she could go and comfort them, but she didn't want to test Carlisle's resolve to stay. "I-I'll phone the school and pull you all out for the week, please don't do anything to test your… C-Carlisle's resolve to stay," she choked out.

Emmett looked up crushed; he hated seeing his baby sis and little sister so broken. "Mom?" He asked confused. Surely she wasn't leaving them to deal with this on their own.

"I'm sorry Emmett. I can't be alone with you, you heard C-Carlisle. I will go to my room, please just… please understand," Esme begged, sobs threatening to overwhelm her.

Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper just stared at Esme before nodding.

Jasper leaned down and scooped Alice up in his arms kissing her head. "Come on Darlin' let's go to our room, Edward bring Bella, we need to talk." He looked to Emmett and Rosalie to see if they were coming and nodded in response to their nods.

Edward picked Bella up in his arms and carried her slowly into Alice and Jasper's room. He was torn, seeing how much pain Carlisle's leaving was causing his mate, but at the same time Carlisle had already caused his mate extreme pain. Edward just shook his head, he could deal with his thoughts later, and right now his mate and sister needed him.

Jasper opened the door with one hand and let himself and his siblings in, he sat on the edge of his bed and motioned for Edward to sit next to him, so Alice and Bella could take comfort in one another. They were the most affected by Carlisle's decision and for them he would help come up with a plan to get Carlisle to stay.

Emmett walked in with Rosalie and closed the door behind him, leaning against it and pulling Rosalie into his arms.

Rosalie was shocked by Bella's outburst that she had forgiven Carlisle, but then she had heard Bella's words and it made sense. Carlisle was their father and she did still love him as her father, he'd made a mistake in allowing his monster out, but Alice also had a point there, they'd all let their monsters out and Carlisle still forgave and loved them. Yes his monster had done more damage than theirs had, but he was still their father.

Edward sat down on the bed and scooted close to Jasper, almost touching him he sat so close, but it enabled Alice and Bella to reach out and hold each other's hands in comfort.

Jasper took a deep breath and stared at each member of his family. He sent Bella and Alice high doses of calm and comfort so they could calm down and participate in the conversation.

Alice was the first to stop crying and she sent Jasper a wave of gratitude before tucking herself more securely into his chest, knowing physical touch helped; she knew she needed to be calm for this conversation.

Bella stopped shortly after Alice and smiled slightly at Jasper before relaxing into Edward's arms and letting his presence and hold calm her.

Emmett smiled briefly when Alice and Bella stopped sobbing and although he knew Bella was still in physical and emotional pain, he hoped this was, if nothing else, a good start. "So what's the plan Jazzman? Obviously we aren't going to let Pops leave, how are we going to convince him to stay within the next three months," he asked.

"I don't know, that's what we need to talk about and decide," Jasper replied sighing.

Alice spoke up then. "It doesn't matter what we do, only Bella can stop him from leaving… and I don't know how, all I can see is that it's Bella who stops him," she explained.

Everyone fell silent contemplating this.

"What if Bella just pretends to not get over her newborn instincts after the first year? We can at least get another year out of Dad staying that way," Rosalie asked.

Rosalie calling Carlisle, Dad, relieved Emmett, Alice, and Bella. They knew with all three of the girls firmly on the side of Dad staying and being Dad, Edward and Jasper wouldn't be able to say no.

Edward sighed in defeat as he lost his last ally against his fath… Carlisle. Damn it, he was already slipping into calling him his father. "Why does it have to be Bella? Surely if we all talk to Car… Dad he'll come to his senses and not leave," he asked. He didn't like the idea of putting all the pressure to fix this on Bella; he might not be able to read her mind but he was pretty sure she was already blaming herself as much as Alice was.

Alice shook her head. "We can try, but I don't see it working, it will help, if we all try and talk with him, he won't let us do it alone, so we'll have to do it with our mates, but we can try," she explained slowly. "Unfortunately though all it'll do is help, he won't stay no matter what we say to him, it has to be Bella, she has to do something, only I don't know what yet." She was disappointed in herself for not knowing, she should see what they needed to do.

Jasper rubbed his hand up and down Alice's back to try and sooth her. "What if one of us did something that brings attention to us? What if one of us gets arrested, or gets in a fight at school? Pa would be mighty hacked off," Jasper suggested softly.

Alice shook her head frustrated. "No that won't work, he'll expect you to deal with it Jasper," Alice countered. She was focusing on her visions and following them wherever the decision lead them. "Oh and Rose that wouldn't work, Dad knows newborns too well and he'll see through any deception we try, he's been through Esme's, Edward's, Emmett's, and your newborn years."

Rosalie sighed and tapped her foot irritated.

Jasper frowned. "What if I don't deal with it and just let it go?"

Alice searched the future. "That'll make Bella's job easier, but it won't work on it's own, Dad won't punish us but he'll almost do it, it'll weaken his resolve."

Emmett looked up. "Well I'll do it now," he declared.

"No! If you do it now it'll have the opposite affect and push Dad further away," Alice argued.

Emmett sighed and pulled Rosalie closer to him, needing a little of her comfort and calm at this time.

"How soon can we do it? Who would be the best to do it?" Edward asked.

"Not for a month at least, he'll be less raw from what he did then," Alice explained. "As for who, it doesn't really matter, not you Jasper, or you Rosalie, maybe you Edward… he'll be so shocked by you getting into serious trouble he won't think much initially just start to lecture you in the car on the way back, but he'll stop after a couple words, remembering, but then when Jazz just brushes it off he'll feel a surge of frustration and worry and almost step in."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Edward will be the one to do something serious enough to land him behind bars and for Carlisle to have to come and get him," Jasper decided. Everyone murmured in agreement. "But what does Bella have to do Alice?" he asked.

Alice closed her eyes to focus more on the future. She tried to find the future that lead to Carlisle staying but couldn't find what lead to it, only that Bella and Carlisle were both knelt on the floor off his study both sobbing. She let out a hiss of frustration. "I don't know, I can't see, it hasn't been decided yet; all I know is it happens in his study, they are both sobbing, and he stays and becomes our father again."

Jasper pulled Alice closer to him and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Don't worry Darlin, we'll figure it out, whatever it is, we'll figure it out," he soothed. He sent her waves of calm and comfort and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Alice breathed in the scent of her mate and allowed his gift to calm her. She drank in the calming and comforting emotions and sighed when he kissed her head. She opened her eyes and looked at her siblings. "Okay, anyone else got an idea?" she asked.

Bella looked up from Edward then. "Alice, I've no idea what I can do, I'm confined to the house and I have to hunt with someone. I have no alone time and Dad won't even let me call him that to his face or around him anymore, he's not going to want time alone with me. I want to fix this, I'm the one that broke it and I'll do everything in my power to fix it, but I don't know what I can do."

Rosalie frowned. "If Edward getting arrested makes Dad almost decide to stay and lecture him a bit, maybe if Bella gets in trouble and Jasper does nothing after Edward's gotten arrested then Carlisle will step in," she suggested.

Bella looked up confused. "How can I get in trouble before my newborn year is up? The only things that get me in trouble are my newborn fits, like I said I'm confined to the house unless I'm hunting with someone. It was my last newborn fit that landed us in this mess," she asked annoyed.

Alice was searching the future. "No, it'll work and not work. I don't understand, there's two crystal clear futures, they are each as likely, one or the other; Bella having a newborn fit and biting Dad will either work, or not work. He'll either spank her and then they hug and sob together and he stays and things go back to normal, or he won't and he leaves still," she explained confused.

Emmett frowned. "We must be missing something, there must be a way to make it work definitely."

"Alice, Pa put me in charge of the family, what if I treat Bella's fit like I did the newborn fits in Maria's army?" Jasper asked hesitantly, it was not something he particularly wanted to do, but for the sake of his family he'd do it.

Alice glanced into the future and then sat up bolt straight and grinned. "Jasper! That's perfect, Bella you'll have a newborn fit and Jasper will have to treat you like a newborn in the army, Dad will be appalled and immediately take control of the family once more… but no there's still a missing piece, the future's still not set in stone, there's still two options, he'll definitely stay, but things will be so tense and he won't let us call him Dad or relax his new rules at all."

"What if we all start acting up and pushing his buttons, he's got to do this without much thinking right? He can't be allowed to talk himself out of it, so what if we all start breaking rules and then his patience will be tested, not to the point where he lets out his monster, but just to the point where Bella's newborn fit is enough to get him to realise if he doesn't reign us in then the wrath of the Volturi won't be far behind. That's one of the reasons he spanks us, to make sure we think twice before acting, and so that we don't expose ourselves for what we are," Rosalie asked.

Alice threw herself out of Jasper's lap and into Rosalie's arms and hugged her sister tightly. "Oh Rose! That's it. That's exactly what we have to do, get into trouble, not big trouble, but enough trouble to test Dad's resolve, not his patience, just his resolve. Then when Bella has another newborn fit – both of which you don't need to worry about Bella, Jasper will send you an emotional cocktail to make you lose control – and… oh no, Bella you'll have to bite Dad, it's the only thing serious enough to get him to completely break his resolve and spank you," she announced. Alice turned to look at Bella worriedly.

Bella took a deep breath. "Then Jazz, you better make me extremely angry and hugely surprised, it's what made me bite Mom and I bet I'll need a lot more anger to bite Dad," she declared. Bella felt resolved to do this, even if she was slightly scared of being spanked again. "Alice, Dad won't lose control this time though will he?"

Alice laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry Bella, guys, Dad will never, ever lose control like he did today, the memories will be more than enough to keep his monster firmly locked up," she confirmed firmly.

~o~

 **There you go, Chapter 5 of Carlisle's Mistake. Let me know what you thought.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello All! Welcome to** **Chapter 6** **of** **Carlisle's Mistake** **this story is complete and has 12 chapters, updates should be weekly unless something comes up. This story was inspired by Phoenixhp5t3's The Pastor's Son; all of her work I can highly recommend.**

 **Summary: It's coming close to the end of Bella's newborn year and Bella is frustrated with her lack of independence. Carlisle hasn't been having an easy time either. What happens when tempers flare?**

 **Warning: This story contains spanking; if that's not your thing don't read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story.**

 **I would like to say a special thank you to Jules Ann for beta-reading this and listening to me vent and talk, I'm so glad I can call you a friend.**

~o~

Everyone was on their best behavior for the first month of Carlisle's new ruling and Jasper worked hard to keep Bella as calm as possible. He had asked Esme to pull him out of school so he could stay at home and watch Bella more easily. Esme had complied and when they were alone Jasper and Bella experimented with finding the right emotional cocktail to make Bella really lose it; lose it enough to bite their Father.

Esme spent most of her time redecorating and fixing Bella and Edward's room so they could use it once more. She spent the rest of her time up in her own room, wishing she could be spending time with Jasper and Bella but knowing Carlisle wouldn't hesitate to leave if he thought his final rulings were being ignored. It pained her greatly to have to be away from the children, but she'd heard their plan and was in full agreement with it. She didn't like that Bella was going to have to bite Carlisle, or that Bella was going to experience a taste of life as one of the newborns under Jasper, but she accepted the plan so long as it got her Carlisle back.

Carlisle had been keeping away from the kids as much as possible; he took extra shifts at the hospital, only going home when the chief of medicine insisted he go home and sleep. He wanted to insist he didn't need sleep, but he did have to go home to his mate occasionally. He had expected the kids to accept and support his offer to leave; since it was Bella he hurt he never expected to earn their forgiveness.

Carlisle was surprised when, after a week, Rosalie and Emmett cornered him and told him they both forgave him and wanted him to stay. Carlisle was extremely surprised to get Rosalie and Emmett's forgiveness; Emmett because he was so protective of Bella, his baby sis, Rosalie because she had such a hard time forgiving betrayal and normally held onto her anger rather than deal with her emotions. The week after that he was shocked by Alice and Jasper cornering him and telling him they forgive him. He never in a million years thought he'd earn Alice and Jasper's forgiveness. Jasper because of his past, he was sure Jasper would see this as a betrayal, an abuse of trust, and Jasper was very protective of Bella and even more so of Alice. Alice well he wasn't exactly surprised she had forgiven him, she had such a big heart, but at the same time he hadn't expected to earn her forgiveness without doing anything, she loved Bella like a sister and a best friend.

Carlisle thought that was all for the forgiveness speeches, but a week after Alice and Jasper gave him their forgiveness Bella and Edward came to him. Now Carlisle remembered clearly enough Bella screaming at him that he was forgiven, but he didn't believe it in his heart and he certainly never expected Edward to forgive him, due to the fact it was his mate he hurt. To his utter shock Edward was the first of the pair to say he forgave him, Bella nodding along and echoing the sentiment. Edward did add on that he'd be watching Carlisle closely though.

If that wasn't enough though, three days after Bella and Edward's declaration of forgiveness, Esme came to him. They had argued bitterly, Carlisle letting everything loose; how part of him had enjoyed Bella's screams of agony, how the monster in him hit her harder and harder, how he was going to hit her even harder than the last if Esme had not stepped in when she did.

Esme could hardly stand to hear it, but she braved it out for the sake of her children and husband. She told him that she forgave him, but she'd take a while to trust him again. She didn't tell him she knew what the kids were planning and that she planned to stick around when they pushed Carlisle's resolve to breaking point and he spanked Bella; she didn't tell him the kids were planning anything. However she wasn't going to risk a repeat offence, she didn't think anyone could handle it.

It took Bella a whole week before she was able to sit without pain and another week for the pain to completely go away. The longest the effects of a normal spanking lasted was about three days normally.

This almost had Edward change his mind, but Bella's pleading look had him immediately backing down. Plus he missed his Father; now that his anger was dissipating he truly missed the man.

Alice and Edward were at school in English together when Alice had a vision. It told her it was time for Edward to do whatever he had to do to get arrested. "Edward it's time, you have to do it tomorrow," she announced simply.

Edward nodded. "Ok, we'll discuss it with the others when we get home, we'll go out for a group hunt with Bella so Dad doesn't over hear," he agreed.

Edward mentally went over a list of things he could do that would require him to be picked up from a police station, but not have to do any time. He really wasn't sure what would work and he knew he needed his love's and his family's thoughts to help. Finally the school day ended and they drove home.

Alice had text Jasper about the hunt and although Jasper didn't know why they all needed to hunt, he agreed to it. He was waiting on the front porch with Bella when Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Alice arrived. "Come on, let's hunt."

Alice nodded. She'd told Emmett and Rosalie that it was time and what was going on in the car on the way back, but she didn't want to risk Dad reading Jasper's texts and finding anything out. She flitted up to Jasper and took his hand. "Come on," she urged. She tugged him towards the trees surrounding their home and ran with him, directing him to a clearing in the forest that they used to play sports.

Jasper frowned when he realized where he was being lead. "What's going on Alice?" He asked confused.

"I had a vision, it was the future wavering, Edward needs to do whatever he's going to do tomorrow, or nothing will work," Alice explained. "Edward's arrest is the catalyst that starts Dad's resolve breaking. I couldn't tell you through text just in case," she added apologetically.

Jasper wasn't upset though, in fact he was happy, it meant he was that much closer to being able to just go back and be a child of the Cullen family again, rather than leader of the Cullen Coven. He nodded and ran a little faster towards the clearing, so he was running alongside Alice instead of slightly behind.

Edward and Bella were already in the clearing, waiting on a rock. They were the fastest, what with Bella's newborn strength and Edward's natural speed allowing them to get there first.

Jasper and Alice slowed as they approached them and turned just in time to see Rosalie and Emmett coming through the tree line. When they were with them Jasper started the impromptu meeting. "So, tomorrow is the time for Eddie here to taste time behind bars, any ideas for how that can happen?" He asked. He couldn't help but tease his brother slightly at the idea of him getting in trouble like that.

Rosalie sighed. "Whatever it is he'll have to skip school to do it," she supplied. "Wouldn't that work, if he made it obvious he was skipping school? That's against the law."

Alice shook her head. "It's too up to chance and it won't shock Dad enough," she disagreed. "We skip all the time, normally with full parental permission admittedly, but Dad won't be upset enough."

"What about if he starts a brawl in the street?" Emmett asked. One of the big rules was no violence and he was sure that would upset Pops enough to get his resolve to weaken a little.

Alice shook her head again. "No, that would only work if it's you, Jazz or Rose, Edward's too controlled around humans now, especially since Bella, Dad would just be suspicious and think something was up," she dismissed.

Jasper frowned and tried to think of something. "What if he nicked something from a shop?"

Edward and Alice shook their heads together. "No, Edward could hardly believe it when I did that, Dad will certainly be suspicious at an almost repeat offence and something that I've already done," Alice explained.

Bella bit her lip. "What if Edward's caught speeding? His student ID says he's only fifteen at the moment, he's not allowed to drive yet. Wouldn't that be enough to get him taken down to the station? Plus it fits with what you would do Edward." She added on the last part a little lightly, teasing slightly.

Alice nodded her head. "Yes, that could work, Edward you'll have to put up a little fuss to raise the charge to include resisting arrest – that's the part that'll shock Dad – but that will work."

Edward looked to his mate and smiled her favorite crocked smile at her. "You really dislike my driving don't you?" He teased.

Bella poked her tongue out at her mate. "Not as much as I dislike Alice's," she chimed. "I might not go as slow as I used to, but I still don't feel the need to tear through speed limits and weave through traffic like you do sister," she teased grinning.

Alice rolled her eyes. "We can discuss driving styles later. Edward will you do it? Will you sneak off school and get caught speeding and give the officer trouble?" she asked.

Edward sighed and nodded. "I will, for Dad and Bella I will," he agreed. "Is there anywhere in particular I should go?"

Alice peeked into the future. "On the highway, there will be a police speed trap, the officer will know you as one of the Cullen kids," she told him smiling.

Edward nodded. "Any advice for resisting arrest? What do I do?"

Bella grinned. "Insult him, pick his brain and see what pisses him off, try and run – at human speed of course – if he has to chase you down that's sure to annoy him," she suggested.

Alice's burst into a tinkling laugh. "That's perfect Bella! Edward the officer, who will pull you over, is really over weight, he's practically obese, if you run he'll give chase and get really annoyed with you and haul you down to the station. Dad will be so shocked that you seemed to deliberately try any annoy the officer he'll completely forget about his new rules for a bit, it won't last long, but it'll deal a big crack in his resolve," she giggled.

Bella beamed and kissed Edward on the cheek happily. "Thank you so much Edward, thank you for forgiving him and helping us," she trilled happily.

Edward smiled and pulled Bella into his arms. "If it were anyone but you Bella." He didn't have to say what he left unsaid, if it was anyone else Edward didn't think he could have forgiven his Father.

Bella smiled and leaned against Edward happily.

Jasper smiled at the agreed idea. "Ok, so we know this part of the plan, Alice how soon after this, should Bella have her newborn fit? We've been practicing with her emotions and I think I've found the right combination to get her to lose control."

Alice tilted her head to one side and checked the future. "Hmm, two weeks after works best, after that Dad will become head of the family once more and we can slowly start misbehaving. Mom knows what's going on so she won't intervene, she may even help if she gets a chance," she told them smiling.

Emmett grinned. "I never thought I'd have free rein to misbehave again, it's going to be fun."

Rosalie smiled at her husband and shook her head. "Only you Emmett," she teased dotingly.

Emmett grinned and shrugged innocently. "What can I say, I'm liking this plan, I only wish I could visit the police station and not feel Dad's wrath afterwards," he admitted grinning.

Jasper couldn't help but soak up Emmett's enthusiasm and started projecting accidently.

Alice started bouncing about. "Oh, how about we decide what we're going to do to wind Dad up?" she asked eagerly.

Edward cleared his throat. "Jazz, you're projecting," he muttered awkwardly.

Jasper quickly reined himself in and looked at his siblings apologetically. "Sorry guys," he apologized weakly.

Rosalie shrugged. "No harm done. Alice do you really think it's a good idea to plan that now? Shouldn't we wait until we're closer to the time?"

Alice, feeling calm now, nodded. "Sorry guys, I got a little over enthusiastic," she apologized.

Bella smiled at Alice. "We forgive you Alice. Now let's hunt, I am feeling a little thirsty," she suggested. "Plus that way mom isn't lying to Dad when she tells him we went for a hunt," she added.

~o~

 **There you go, Chapter 6 of Carlisle's Mistake. Let me know what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello All! Welcome to** **Chapter 7** **of** **Carlisle's Mistake** **this story is complete and has 12 chapters, updates should be weekly unless something comes up. This story was inspired by Phoenixhp5t3's The Pastor's Son; all of her work I can highly recommend.**

 **Summary: It's coming close to the end of Bella's newborn year and Bella is frustrated with her lack of independence. Carlisle hasn't been having an easy time either. What happens when tempers flare?**

 **Warning: This story contains spanking; if that's not your thing don't read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story.**

 **I would like to say a special thank you to Jules Ann for beta-reading this and listening to me vent and talk, I'm so glad I can call you a friend.**

~o~

The next day came and Alice kissed Jasper goodbye before climbing into the backseat of the car next to Edward. ' _Are you ready for this Edward?_ ' She asked mentally.

Edward gave a simple nod not bothering to vocalize his answer; he and Alice were experts on having silent conversations.

Rosalie was next to climb into the car, climbing into the driver's seat and starting the car up as Emmett climbed into the passenger seat. With Emmett in she drove off towards school.

"When should I skip out Alice?" Edward asked. He didn't speak until they were well out of hearing range of the house and before they were in hearing range of the hospital.

Alice checked the future. "Hmm, go to first period, and then skip after that," she told him decisively.

Edward nodded and continued to stare out of the window until they got to school. He slipped the keys out of Rosalie's pocket and into his own without any of the humans noticing. He went to first period and sat through Mr. Hearty talk about Algebra and absently took notes. He had done freshman year far too many times for anything new and interesting to come up in lessons. Finally the bell went and Edward slipped out of the school and into the car before racing out of the parking lot. He made sure to smash through any speed limits and was going well over one hundred miles per hour when he saw the flashing blue lights behind him.

Edward let the police car chase him for a while, listening to the officer's thoughts until he got riled up, when he was half considering just shooting him Edward finally pulled over. He let the officer pull over and start to get out before getting out himself and starting to run. He had to resist a laugh at the murderous thoughts the man was thinking, but he eventually allowed himself to be caught. He gave a small fight, flinging insults at the man, just to get him even more annoyed and slowly found himself bundled into the back of the police cruiser.

"Hey tubby, you know donuts can't bring you happiness, it's only an empty momentary pleasure," Edward snipped. He was actually enjoying this a little.

Officer Marks did his best to remain calm and quiet, but he was quite enjoying the idea of smashing the little punks face in at the moment. He was thinking through the worst things he could charge him with and wondering if he had enough to make the kid do time. He doubted it because of the kid's age though; he recognized him as one of the Cullen kids and they were all between the ages of fourteen and sixteen.

"I know you told me I had the right to remain silent, but I seriously think I lack the capacity. I mean can you see the sweat pouring off you? It's like you had to run fifteen miles instead of fifteen meters," Edward went on.

Officer Marks grit his teeth and mentally counted to ten, trying his hardest not to completely lose it. It was tough, but he managed to keep silent until he got to the police station. He got out and roughly manhandled his charge out of the car and into the station. "Get this one behind bars and be sure he doesn't rile you up, he's got a right mouth on him," he told his colleague.

Edward went to the processing desk and tried to put as much teenage attitude into his pose as possible, wearing a smug smirk that clearly stated he thought he'd be able to talk his way out of this.

The officer looked up and frowned. "ID please," he asked. He was reading the charges he'd been brought and was surprised when he saw how fast the kid was going.

Edward handed over his student ID and kept his smirk on his face.

Officer Glenn looked at the ID in surprise. "Marks, you better get over here, the kids only fifteen."

Officer Marks made his way over and looked at the ID before looking back at what he now knew to be Edward Cullen. "So son, not only were you going almost double the speed limit, you're also too young to be driving, add that onto the fact you resisted arrest, and had disorderly conduct, you're looking to be in big trouble," he informed the boy. He couldn't believe the nerve of the kid insulting him like he had, so decided to add disorderly conduct onto the charges.

Edward kept the arrogant smirk on his face and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'so what?'

Officer Marks stared at the seemingly unrepentant teen and shook his head. "You got one phone call kid, call someone to come pick you up." He pointed to the phone and turned away in disgust. He had a lot of respect for the good Dr. Cullen and was surprised that it was one of his kids acting up like this; his daughter – who was a freshman with two of the Cullen kids – said they were all very private and perfectly behaved.

Edward sauntered over to the phone and quickly dialed in the number for the hospital. He heard a nurse answer. "Hello, this is Edward Cullen; could you get my father Dr. Cullen for me please?" he asked. He used his most persuasive tone, a tone Bella said still dazzled her. The nurse stammered but hastened to do as she was bidden.

Carlisle was sat in his office when he heard a knock on his door; it was Lucy, one of the nicer nurses. "Come in Lucy," he invited.

Lucy opened the door. "Um Carlisle, your son Edward Cullen is on the phone asking for you."

Carlisle frowned. Why would Edward be calling him? He wasn't head of the family anymore, it was Jasper that dealt with any issues, it must be something he needed a parent to deal with, and Carlisle knew he had a pretense to keep up. It was only for two more months, then Bella would be a year old and he could leave her without risking bringing the Volturi down on his ex-family. He sighed and nodded at Lucy, "I'll be right there Lucy." His tone displayed none of his inner confusion, so Lucy didn't know anything was wrong.

Carlisle stood up and left his office heading out and to the nurse's station, he picked up the phone. "Edward, what can I do for you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hi dad, see, the thing is, well… how do I put this? I kind of decided to skip school and go for a drive, but I got caught speeding and now I'm down at the station and need you to come bail me out," Edward admitted. The fun was starting to wear off and although he knew Alice had seen that Carlisle wouldn't spank him, he couldn't help but worry he might – after all that was the father he knew.

Carlisle froze as he processed what his youngest son was telling him. "You're at the police station?" he asked in disbelief.

Edward winced at his dad's tone, the main emotion was disbelief, but there was the hint of the tone his dad used when they were in big trouble in there too. "Yes, can you come and get me please?" he asked. He tried not to sound too worried, because he knew Carlisle would take that as fear of him. He had to be as cocky as possible to get Carlisle's fatherly instincts going.

"I'll be right there," Carlisle informed him shortly. He put the phone down and told the nurses he had a family emergency to attend to and left quickly. He drove down to the station and saw Rosalie's M3 being towed into the impound lot.

Edward put the phone down and schooled his features into an uncaring smirk and walked back to the desk. "My father is on his way."

Officer Glenn nodded and motioned towards Edward. "Empty out your pockets please," he instructed. He bagged up everything Edward had and led him to a holding cell, "you can wait here for your father." With that he shut the bars and walked off.

Edward sat down and started making conversation with Officer Glenn… well not conversation, more insulting him. He hoped by winding Carlisle up enough his resolve would crack and they wouldn't have to go through the elaborate plan.

Carlisle shook his head and made a mental note to come back with Rosalie to collect her car. He drove into the car park and parked up before heading into the station. When he got to the front desk he gave the man a tight smile. "I'm here to pick up my son Edward Cullen," he announced a little stiffly.

Officer Brent nodded and grabbed the charges. "These are the charges he's being brought up on."

Carlisle nodded and quickly read over the charges and was once again frozen momentarily with shock. His son, his Little Man, had not only been caught speeding – while supposedly underage – he'd resisted arrest, and was being charged with disorderly conduct. Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll take care of those charges now," he explained. He pulled out a check, and filled in the amount for all the fines. "I'd like to collect my son now," he requested. He was going to make sure Edward did not bring unnecessary attention to the family again.

Officer Brent nodded and accepted the check and nodded. "This way Dr. Cullen." He led Carlisle to the cell Edward was sat insulting one of the officers.

"Seriously what is up with all the pigs in this place? Are you all so miserably lonely that you have to find loving in the arms of donuts?" Edward went on.

Carlisle resisted the urge to growl at his errant son. "Edward Antony Masen Cullen," he scolded in a clipped voice. He didn't shout, instead he spoke low and softly, intoning just the right amount of threat into his voice that had any of his kids worried for the safety of their backsides.

Edward's head whipped round as if he hadn't heard his father approaching, and he gulped. He wondered suddenly if his plan had worked too well, "hi dad." He tried to sound nonchalant but he wasn't sure how well he succeeded.

Officer Brent went and unlocked the cell letting Edward out. "Oh Jesus man, you stink worse than that cell, and let me tell you…"

"Enough, Edward Antony," Carlisle warned.

Edward levelled his gaze at Carlisle. "And let me tell you, that cell stank like sewage, haven't you ever heard of personal hygiene?" Edward asked slowly and deliberately. He stared at Carlisle the whole time, challenging him to do something about it.

"Apologize Edward," Carlisle demanded. ' _Or, if you prefer, I can take you over my knee here in front of Officer Brent,_ ' he thought at his son.

Edward's eyes went momentarily wide. Yes his plan had definitely worked too well. Edward shook his head a tiny bit and turned to Officer Brent. "I apologize, I shouldn't have said that." He made sure to put a little bit of reluctance into his tone, to show he wasn't giving up just yet.

"I apologize for my son's behavior, I can assure you he is normally much better behaved and he will regret acting like this," Carlisle informed the Officer. While he said this he stared at Edward with an annoyed and disappointed expression. He reached out to place a hand on Edward's shoulder and steer him out of the station. When they passed the desk he collected Edward's belongings and continued leading him out. He was very tempted to land a scorching swat onto his son's behind but he resisted. "Get in the car Edward," he ordered.

Edward climbed into the passenger seat and debated whether to let the snarky attitude continue, he had heard Carlisle's thoughts about wanting to swat him on the way to the car. Edward sighed, he was probably going to regret this – or at least his bottom was – but he was going to keep up the attitude. If Carlisle spanked him then this would all be over.

Carlisle got in the car and started towards home. "What were you thinking Edward? You know you're not to be caught driving, you're supposed to be fifteen. Not to mention the speed you were going at, you know I don't insist you follow the speed limits judiciously but I do insist on being sensible. Then to add to it you tried to resist arrest? Just what was going through your head?" He asked.

Edward just shrugged. "It seemed like fun," he replied uncaringly.

Carlisle felt his ire rising, he wasn't close to losing control, but he was close to pulling over and giving Edward a warm up on the road side. "It seemed like fun? Want to try again young man?" he asked. His voice was low and even, but there was a definite threat in his tone. ' _I suggest you buck up Edward or I won't wait until we get home to blister your bottom,_ ' he thought seriously.

Edward squirmed in his seat a little. He opened his mouth to say what he said again, when Carlisle suddenly remembered his own new rules and position. Edward mentally cursed and sighed.

Carlisle was waiting for Edward's response when he had a mental flashback to the last spanking he gave. "I'm sorry Edward, I over stepped my bounds. I'll leave Jasper to deal with this as your coven leader," he apologized softly. He cursed himself for almost forgetting and mentally kicked himself. He needed to be stronger; he was going to leave them in two months and Jasper's lead needed to be firmly in place before he left. Maybe this would give everyone a chance to accept the new status quo.

~o~

 **There you go, Chapter 7 of Carlisle's Mistake. Let me know what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello All! Welcome to** **Chapter 8** **of** **Carlisle's Mistake** **this story is complete and has 12 chapters, updates should be weekly unless something comes up. This story was inspired by Phoenixhp5t3's The Pastor's Son; all of her work I can highly recommend.**

 **Summary: It's coming close to the end of Bella's newborn year and Bella is frustrated with her lack of independence. Carlisle hasn't been having an easy time either. What happens when tempers flare?**

 **Warning: This story contains spanking; if that's not your thing don't read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story.**

 **I would like to say a special thank you to Jules Ann for beta-reading this and listening to me vent and talk, I'm so glad I can call you a friend.**

 **I'd also like to say thank you so much to everyone who takes the time to read, favourite, follow, and review. I can't believe it's at 50+ reviews. I am amazed and touched by each of your reviews. Thank you.**

~o~

Jasper and Bella were outside gardening, to work on Bella's strength control, they looked up in confusion when they heard the car coming up the drive. They shared a glance when Edward followed Carlisle out of the car.

"Jasper, Edward was taken down to the station today, for speeding along the highway, going almost twice the speed limit, he's supposed to be fifteen at the moment, he also tried to resist arrest, and was charged with disorderly conduct. When I got there Edward was insulting the Officers, so I can only assume this is the reason for the disorderly conduct. I'll leave you to deal with this," Carlisle informed him.

Jasper looked at Edward, "don't get caught next time you want to go for a drive." He turned back to Bella. "Come on Kitten, let's work on the next section."

Carlisle stood staring at Jasper and opened his mouth to say something then closed it. He shook his head and told himself this was Jasper's coven now and he shouldn't insist Jasper hold up the same rules he had. "I'll be going back to work then," he told them reluctantly.

Jasper nodded absently and continued gardening with Bella. It was a struggle not to turn around and watch Carlisle's reaction to his news, but he kept focused on his task.

Bella focused on staying relaxed and keeping on task as she went back to carefully planting the flowers, keeping her body relaxed and acting like nothing was wrong.

Edward walked away from Carlisle, walking up to the house. "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

Carlisle stared at his… no they weren't his anymore, he stared at Jasper, Edward, and Bella and shook his head. It was Jasper's Coven and Jasper could run it how he liked. He climbed into the car and drove back to work.

When they heard Carlisle's car disappear into the distance everyone straightened up.

"Holy cow, that was so difficult. I… just wow," Bella amazed.

Jasper rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. "That sure as shit wasn't easy Kitten, tryin' to act natural when ya don't have a damn clue what would be natural."

Edward sighed. "I almost had him, he had pretty much decided he was going to tan my backside when out of nowhere he suddenly remembered he decided he wasn't head of this family anymore," he told them softly.

Jasper sighed. "Ah well you tried. Still only two weeks away from Pa becoming head of the Family once more."

Edward nodded and pulled Bella into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Not long now my love," he reassured.

Bella leaned into her mates embrace and breathed in his relaxing scent. "No, not long now… not long until I have to bite Dad," she reminded him shuddering. She couldn't believe she had to bite her father, not during the first fit thankfully, but during the second one definitely. It was something none of the others had done, sure they'd all once lashed out at their father – in a fit of newborn temper or reacting to extreme emotions – but never had they bitten him.

Edward pulled Bella tighter into his chest and rubbed her back soothingly. "He'll forgive you Bella, you know he will. Yes it'll be difficult to forgive yourself, but Dad will make sure you feel properly chastised," he soothed.

Jasper nodded along with Edward. "Don't worry Kitten, Pa will punish you, but he won't ever lose control again. We'll all be just within hearing range just in case and Alice has said Ma has decided to stay in the house. Ya'll be in danger of nothing but a sore bottom and a guilt free conscience." He allowed his southern accent to slip through knowing it comforted Bella almost as much as it did Alice.

Bella gave Jasper a small grateful smile and sent him her gratitude before relaxing into Edward's arms. "Thanks guys, I just wish there was some other way, I know it's going to help Dad and get things back to normal, but biting him is like… I don't know it seems almost like attacking the Pope or something," she explained sighing.

"It is bad, but Pa's as stubborn as the best of us, it'll take something like that to snap him out of this mess he's in," Jasper pressed gently.

Bella sighed and shook her head to clear it. "Come on, let's get on with this gardening business, I need to learn control if I'm ever going to participate as a normal family member," she finished decisively. She didn't want to think about having to bite Carlisle, her father, anymore; she wanted to continue with the slightly frustrating but also rewarding task of gardening.

Jasper nodded and immediately returned to the thousands of plants he had brought for this purpose and set about planting them.

Edward smiled and rolled up his sleeves before joining his mate and brother planting the young flowers.

For two weeks everyone went back to their previous immaculate behaviour, no one did anything to step out of line and Jasper kept the house atmosphere peaceful and relaxed. It was evening and everyone was doing their own thing in the living room; Bella was, as usual, working on her strength control, this time with Alice, they were making beaded jewellery. When she started to get frustrated like normal Jasper was about to calm her down when he saw Alice shake her head out of the corner of his eye. He gave a tiny nod and slowly fed Bella the first cocktail of emotions they had worked on to get her into a state, but not so much that she wouldn't recognise what was going on.

Bella started to get more and more worked up and knew it was in part to Jasper's influence but she also felt genuinely frustrated.

"Bella, calm down, it's ok," Alice soothed. She had seen this was the right time and knew she had a part to play as well. She didn't like what Bella would have to endure, for however little time it was, she wished she could take it instead, and she knew it would be agony for her mate to have to do it, but it was for the sake of their family and Alice knew they'd all take the pain a thousand times over in order to fix the family.

Bella bared her teeth at Alice and growled lowly. "Don't tell me to calm down. I'm perfectly calm," she ground out. She was being swept up by Jasper's emotional cocktail and instead of fighting it she allowed it to fill her and fuel her. She mostly had control over her strength now, she was just playing it up for her father's sake and so her outbursts wouldn't come as a huge surprise.

Alice frowned at Bella. "Bella, calm down," she instructed a little more sternly. "It takes time to learn to control yourself, you're doing brilliantly, soon we'll be working on your resistance to blood, but you need to calm down."

Bella growled loudly and shoved Alice away from her. "I am calm!" She yelled.

Emmett was immediately up and restraining Bella as she growled and snarled viciously.

Jasper rounded to face Bella and quickly pumped her full of the debilitating emotional cocktail he had used so extensively during his time as second in command in Maria's Army.

Bella let out a whimper and went limp in Emmett's hold, whimpering and gasping for breath.

Jasper flitted to Bella and put his hand on her arm and pumped the emotions in more strongly.

"N-no, p-please, ah, p-please," Bella whimpered.

Emmett's hold went from restraining to supporting as he held Bella up, he looked at Jasper pleadingly, hating that this had to be done.

Carlisle couldn't stand the sound of his baby girl in so much pain, and he hated what Jasper was doing. He didn't think, he just acted. "Jasper, enough. You're hurting her," he ordered. He flitted to Jasper and put a hand on his soldier's shoulder.

Jasper turned to Carlisle, not letting up his influence. "She is a member of my Coven, you have no right deciding how I treat the members of my Coven," he challenged.

Carlisle let out a soft growl. "No. This is my family and as members of my family I will not allow you to hurt one another. Now stop or I will have Emmett physically remove you," he ordered firmly.

Jasper lifted his hand off of Bella's arm and raised both of his hands in a showing of peace. "Yes Sir," he accepted obediently.

Carlisle winced internally at being called Sir, but he didn't correct Jasper, he might be reaffirming as head of the family, but he didn't deserve to be called father by any of them. "My previous rules still stand, you are not to be alone with me and you are to stay away from my mate unless I am with you," he stated firmly. He looked at each member of his family and relaxed when they nodded.

Bella was still being supported by Emmett's hold and was gasping for breath, struggling to cope with the onslaught of emotions that had crippled her.

Emmett turned Bella around in his arms so he was hugging her instead of restraining her and petted her hair. "It's ok baby sis, it's over, brother bear's got you," he crooned softly. He rocked his body softly as he slowly felt strength return to his baby sis and he peeled her back from his chest to look at her. "Feeling better baby sis?" He asked gently.

Bella shuddered and shook her head. "I think I need to hunt," she admitted weakly. Even though she no longer felt the crippling emotions she was still struggling to recover from them and how they made her feel. She honestly felt shaken and weak.

"Of course love, I think we could all do with a hunt," Edward agreed. He flitted over to his mate and ran a comforting hand down her back.

Jasper nodded. "I'm sorry Bella, I reacted instinctively and I shouldn't have done that, I'm feeling extremely drained as I'm sure you are," he apologised. Even though it had been planned he hated that he had to do it and wanted to make sure Bella wasn't upset with him.

Alice smiled happily. "Well it's decided. Time for the Cullen kids to go on a hunt, don't worry Carlisle, we won't be late for school." It pained her to continue to call Carlisle by his given name rather than Dad as she saw him, but she'd stick to their plan. It was time now to start acting up.

Carlisle nodded. "Be sure that you are not late."

Rosalie nodded and walked with Emmett as he practically carried her little sister out of the house and into the forest. "Someone needs to get something small for Bella before she can hunt on her own. Jesus Jasper, did you have to hit her with so much emotion?" She asked.

Jasper ducked his head embarrassed. "I'm sorry, we should have worked on that emotional cocktail too, I didn't realise it would cause you to react like this. The newborns I used it on before were much younger and recovered much more quickly," he apologised.

Bella lifted her head and gave Jasper a small smile. "It's okay Jazz, I'm just feeling completely drained, shouldering those emotions took a real toll on me and we've been pushing my hunting times back as well. I think it was a mix of those two factors rather than purely the emotions," she explained. She sounded a little stronger when she spoke this time.

Alice smiled. "A doe will approach momentarily, and Bella can feed before we go to the clearing and discuss our next moves."

Just as Alice predicted a startled doe wandered into the vampires' path and her neck was quickly snapped before Edward brought her to Bella.

Bella immediately latched onto her prey, drinking in the soothing and strength restoring nectar. As she drank she felt her strength returning and Emmett letting her go once he was sure she could stand on her own. She finished her snack and quickly buried the body of the doe. Bella smiled and ran to her brother bear and tackled him happily. "Thanks brother bear," Bella thanked him happily.

Emmett caught his baby sis easily and gave her one of his patented bear hugs. "No worries baby sis, just doing my job."

Bella turned to Alice. "Sorry I shoved you," she apologised. She dipped her head in shame.

"Oh Bella, I know you were being influenced by Jazz and I know you meant nothing by it. I was intentionally saying things to wind you up. It's forgotten already," Alice reassured smiling.

Bella smiled at her sister. "Thanks Ali."

~o~

 **There you go, Chapter 8 of Carlisle's Mistake. Let me know what you thought.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello All! Welcome to** **Chapter 9** **of** **Carlisle's Mistake** **this story is complete and has 12 chapters, updates should be weekly unless something comes up. This story was inspired by Phoenixhp5t3's The Pastor's Son; all of her work I can highly recommend.**

 **Summary: It's coming close to the end of Bella's newborn year and Bella is frustrated with her lack of independence. Carlisle hasn't been having an easy time either. What happens when tempers flare?**

 **Warning: This story contains spanking; if that's not your thing don't read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story.**

 **I would like to say a special thank you to Jules Ann for beta-reading this and listening to me vent and talk, I'm so glad I can call you a friend.**

~o~

For the next two weeks the Cullen kids took misbehaving to a whole new level, twice already Carlisle had been called into the school to deal with the misbehaviours of his children. Carlisle's resolve not to tan his children's bottoms was being tested every minute of the day and it was severely weakening. However every time he thought about it he was pushed back to the last punishment he had given and he recoiled from the idea.

Carlisle sighed as he heard Alice and Rosalie going at it, he expected arguments occasionally but this was getting out of hand. Plus his little one wasn't one for arguing at all, but then with her mate grounded and it mostly being Emmett's fault he supposed it made a little sense.

Carlisle knew what the right thing to do was, but he couldn't trust himself to do the right thing. The right thing to do would be to turn all five of his misbehaving children over his lap and blister their bottoms – only Bella seemed to be able to behave herself at the moment, but that might be because she was stuck at home all the time. He couldn't do that though, not after what happened last time he tried to discipline his children. How could he ever trust himself again after that? Yes the children claimed to have forgiven him, but he didn't believe that was possible.

Carlisle winced when he heard one of his daughters shove the other into a wall. He shook his head and knew he had to intervene, but he wasn't sure what he could do. Grounding didn't seem to work, loss of privileges just made them argue with him, and extra chores were ignored. His mind and heart told him he needed to spank them, but his mind and heart also recoiled at that idea.

Carlisle had almost decided to just let them work out their frustrations with each other without his input when he heard his bedroom door open. He was up out of his seat in a flash and flitted out of his office to his bedroom, stopping his mate. "Let me handle it Esme," he requested. He couldn't have his mate in harm's way again; he could never risk losing control like that ever.

Esme looked up at Carlisle challengingly. "Will you handle it?" She asked. She knew in her heart he wouldn't – Alice visions had told them all that – but she really wanted to prevent the final bit of the vision from having to happen.

Carlisle frowned at his mate. "Yes. I'm not going to spank them if that's what you are worried about but they will be punished."

Esme sighed and backed back into her room. She was hurting so much from being kept away from the children, but she didn't know how Carlisle would react if she broke his rules. She doubted he'd lose control, but she did worry he'd leave and insist she did as well.

Carlisle watched as his mate backed back into their room before turning and heading to the hallway outside Alice and Rosalie's rooms.

When he got there he saw Emmett restraining Rosalie and trying to calm her down, with Edward and Bella having hold of Alice trying to calm her down and Jasper in the middle with an intense look of concentration on his face. Rosalie was covered in plasterboard and there was a Rosalie shaped dent in the wall behind her, due to the plasterboard Carlisle couldn't be sure of her physical shape. Alice was covered in scratches but luckily no bite marks, although both their clothes were in ruins.

Carlisle took a deep breath in and out before levelling his two fighting kids with a glare. "Alice, Rosalie, my study now. Emmett, Jasper, get them something to change into and then join them in there," he ordered firmly.

The fight instantly seemed to drain out of Rosalie and Alice, allowing Jasper to finally relax. His six kids all shared a confused look and Edward slowly shook his head as everyone focused on him.

"Now!" Carlisle snapped. He wasn't happy about being disobeyed so frequently and wasn't sure what else he could do.

Everyone jumped and Emmett let go of Rosalie before dashing to her room to grab her a comfortable change of clothes. Edward and Bella let go of Alice and stepped back obviously they were being dismissed and although Edward didn't detect thoughts of spanking in Carlisle's head he didn't want to be in the house if it happened. "Come on love, let's go hunt."

Bella nodded and turned and ran with Edward out of the house.

Carlisle took a few deep breaths to centre himself and went to wait by the door of his study. He was waiting for Jasper and Emmett to come with the clothes because he still wouldn't allow himself to be alone with his princess and little one. When the boys arrived he followed them into his study and closed the door.

Rosalie and Alice were standing as far apart from each other as possible, both of them growling low in their chests and glaring at each other.

"Enough!" Carlisle commanded.

Alice and Rosalie immediately straightened up and gave Carlisle apologetic looks.

Carlisle shook his head at his two errant daughters. He could see the scratched on Alice already beginning to heal. He wanted to check them both over for injuries but he didn't trust himself that close to them. "Jasper, Emmett, please check your mates over for injuries that need my attention." Carlisle walked over to his desk and took his seat behind it.

Emmett and Jasper nodded and quickly checked their mates over. Luckily none of the injuries were serious enough to require Carlisle's attention.

Carlisle nodded when they were done. "Rose, Alice, you may get changed now, if you want to go back to your rooms you may, but I expect you both to come straight back here and not to say one word to one another," he decreed.

Alice sighed. "I'll stay here." She took the clothes Jasper had chosen for her and quickly got changed into them.

Rosalie frowned. "Can't I have a shower first Carlisle? I'm covered in rubble and dust. I don't want to ruin a second outfit."

Carlisle considered this and then nodded. "Okay, you may go take a shower, but I expect you back here in ten minutes."

Rosalie nodded and turned stiffly and left the office going back to her room and heading for her bathroom.

Emmett followed his mate out of his father's study and waited in their bedroom for her. When she came out of the shower he handed her the clothes he'd gotten out for her. Emmett didn't say anything, truthfully he wasn't sure what to say; he knew realistically most of the argument had been due to Jasper's influence on the house hold, but his Rosie and Ali had really been going at it with each other.

Rosalie got changed quickly and ran a brush through her hair before heading back to Carlisle's study.

Emmett followed his mate and closed the door to Carlisle's office behind him.

Carlisle looked at Alice and Rosalie and motioned to the front of his desk, "take a seat girls." Despite normally only dealing with one child at a time in his study Carlisle had two chairs just in case Esme wanted to join them for support.

Alice dropped her head and walked slowly over to the left chair and sat on the edge of it. She folded her hands into her lap and stared down at them. Now she'd had time to calm down she found herself feeling guilty.

Rosalie tossed her hair over her shoulder and sat down in the chair with a huff. She had time to calm down, but she was holding onto her anger, rather than dealing with her guilt. Rosalie looked out the window and twirled her hair around her finger absently.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Eyes on me please girls," he ordered.

Alice looked up and met Carlisle's eyes venom that would never fall shining in them. "I'm…" she started.

Carlisle knew Alice as about to apologize but he raised a hand to hold her apology off, he didn't want to hear it just yet.

Rosalie sighed and slowly turned her head to look at Carlisle, meeting his gaze with a glare. She wasn't in the mood to play games, she was fed up with Carlisle's resistance to be close to them and although she didn't want a spanking, she would rather that than the continual tension in the house.

Alice saw what Rosalie had decided and kicked her ankle and shook her head.

Carlisle's eyes flashed warningly. "I said enough Alice, continuing to fight in my study is really not in your best interests," he warned sternly.

Alice gulped and nodded. "Yes Sir, sorry," she apologized weakly.

Rosalie's eyes flashed with guilt and she nodded. She knew Alice would know she was nodding to her as well

Alice sighed in relief when the future solidified once more. Rosalie's decision to try and provoke Carlisle into spanking her made the future all blurry and unclear. Now that Rosalie had changed her mind and accepted the course they were on the future was solid once more.

Carlisle stared at his two miscreants trying to work out what he was going to do with them. He needed to do something that would be as much of a deterrent as spanking had been. A little voice in his head told him he should just spank them because that was the right deterrent, but he forcibly shoved that little voice aside, listening instead to the much louder memories of his baby girl's screams. "Would you care to explain what that fight was about?" He asked. He raised his eyebrow and waited for one of them to start.

Alice and Rosalie stared at each other challengingly. After a minute Alice huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine. I'll explain. It's Emmett's fault my Jazz is grounded and Rosalie won't accept that, she says Jasper was the one that started the fight between them when it wasn't it was Emmett and she's just really pissing me off," she snapped.

Rosalie growled. "Oh yeah blame it all on Emmett, Jasper was the one who made it go from playful wrestling to an all-out fight," she snapped back.

Carlisle slammed his hand down on his desk. "Enough! For your efforts you are both grounded for the week, and I want your credit cards and car keys. Those you'll have to earn back," he decreed firmly.

Alice's eyes went wide. "Please Carlisle; don't take my credit cards, please. I'm begging you," she pleaded.

"Don't argue with me Alice. Go fetch your credit cards and car keys, I won't ask again," Carlisle ordered.

Alice whined but got up and dragged her feet out of Carlisle's study and to her room. She grabbed her purse and car keys before heading back to Carlisle's study.

Rosalie stayed seated with a slight smirk on her lips.

"You too Rosalie, go fetch your keys and credit cards," Carlisle pressed firmly.

"But I need to drive everyone to and from school," Rosalie supplied smartly.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes. "I think you'll find Emmett is perfectly capable of driving you all to school, or I can have Jasper drop you off and pick you up," he countered. "Now don't make me repeat myself."

Rosalie scowled but she got up and fluidly stalked over to her room and grabbed her purse and car keys.

Alice returned to the study, head down, and dragging her feet. She slowly approached Carlisle's desk and placed the keys to her Porsche on the desk, clutching her purse to her chest. "Please don't make me Carlisle," she pleaded.

"Now Alice, unless you never want them back," Carlisle threatened warningly.

Alice sighed and opened her purse and took out all her credit cards before putting them on the desk.

Rosalie returned to the study and put her keys and cards down on the desk folding her arms across her chest and glaring at Carlisle.

Carlisle ignored Rosalie and placed the cards and keys into his desk draw before locking it. "Alright, you may go now. Any more arguments and your grounding will be extended and you risk never seeing these cards or your keys again," he explained firmly.

Rosalie turned and stalked out of the room going to her bedroom and slamming the door.

Emmett hurriedly followed his mate, entering their room and slowly closing the door behind him. "Let's go hunt Rosie," he urged softly.

Alice took hold of Jasper's hand. "Let's go hunt."

"Stay near the property, remember you're all grounded," Carlisle reminded.

~o~

 **There you go, Chapter 9 of Carlisle's Mistake. Let me know what you thought.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello All! Welcome to** **Chapter 10** **of** **Carlisle's Mistake** **this story is complete and has 12 chapters, updates should be weekly unless something comes up. This story was inspired by Phoenixhp5t3's The Pastor's Son; all of her work I can highly recommend.**

 **Summary: It's coming close to the end of Bella's newborn year and Bella is frustrated with her lack of independence. Carlisle hasn't been having an easy time either. What happens when tempers flare?**

 **Warning: This story contains spanking; if that's not your thing don't read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story.**

 **I would like to say a special thank you to Jules Ann for beta-reading this and listening to me vent and talk, I'm so glad I can call you a friend.**

~o~

Alice guided Jasper to the clearing and smiled when she saw Edward and Bella already there once again. Rosalie and Emmett appeared moments later.

"Sorry Alice, I thought if I pushed him enough he would stop all this nonsense and just get over himself already," Rosalie apologized softly.

Alice shook her head. "No, it has to be Bella, anyone else and he'll leave," she explained. "It would have worked and you'd have gotten a spanking, but he'd leave afterwards," she added.

Rosalie nodded her head and leaned against Emmett.

Bella looked up at Alice. "It's time isn't it?" she asked nervously.

Alice nodded. "Yes, it's time," she agreed.

Bella nodded and tried to centre herself. "When do I have to…?" She asked. She trailed off not wanting to verbalize what she was going to have to do.

"Tomorrow. He has the day off work, as for when it's probably best to do it while we're at school, that way Edward won't need to worry about his protective urges," Alice suggested.

Bella nodded and looked at Edward, putting her hand on his cheek. "It'll be ok love, I trust dad not to take it too far, and mom will be in the house still just in case," she soothed.

Edward leaned into his mate's hand and nuzzled against it. "I know love, but I still don't like it." He pressed his lips to Bella's hand and moved down so her fingers were in his hair.

Bella obliged and scratched at Edward's scalp soothingly. "You guys better go hunt, dad will be suspicious if you don't come back with bright gold eyes," she pointed out. "We'll return home now," she added.

Alice nodded. "Come on Jazzy, you're going to need your strength if you're going to pump Bella full of enough emotions to bite dad." She took hold of Jasper's hand and started dragging him back to the forest.

Rosalie nodded. "Bella's right Em, let's go hunt. I'm sure we can find a grizzly nearby."

Emmett grinned and started off towards the tree line with his Rosie.

Bella looked at Edward. "Come on Edward, we really need to head back."

Edward nodded and stood up offering his hand out to his Bella.

Bella took his hand and together they ran back to the house. Bella dragged Edward over to the piano and sat down at the bench. "Play for me," she requested.

Edward smiled Bella's favourite crooked grin and sat down with her and started playing her lullaby.

Bella rested her head on Edward's shoulder and listened to him play contentedly.

Alice and Jasper were the first to return from their hunt and Alice came over to join Bella and Edward at the piano singing wordlessly along with him.

Jasper began to set up the massive sixteen-board chess game he had going on with Emmett.

Rosalie and Emmett arrived and Rosalie flopped down on the couch, flicking through channels aimlessly.

Emmett flashed over to Jasper and continued the game they were playing.

Alice looked up at Rosalie. "Rose, now might be a good time for us to start repairing the wall," she suggested.

Rosalie sighed but nodded and switched the television off; she gracefully got up and headed up to the second floor where the fight had occurred.

That was how everyone spent their evening until it was time for school. At 7 o'clock everyone stopped their activities and went up to their rooms to get dressed and ready.

Bella and Jasper stood on the porch and waved Alice, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie off to school. Bella turned to Jasper. "So what are we working on today?" She asked.

Jasper grinned. "Today we're going to be sewing."

Bella groaned. "Sewing, really Jasper? Why do I need to learn to sew?" She asked. She had an almost pleading tone to her voice.

Jasper laughed. "You don't need to learn to sew exactly, but you need to learn to handle tiny things, it'll help with your strength control," he explained.

Bella sighed wearily. "Alright, let the torture of poor innocent needles and thread begin," she agreed resigned. Bella turned and headed back into the house plopping down on the couch.

Jasper let out another laugh and flitted up to his and Alice's room and grabbed Alice's sewing kit. He grabbed the lengths of material Alice had cut out for Bella to practice on, she had almost everything, ranging from thick denim to the most delicate lace. Jasper gathered it all up and carried it downstairs. He spread it out on the floor for Bella and put the sewing box down on the couch next to her.

Bella looked at all the fabrics in horror. "Jasper what am I supposed to do with this chiffon?" She asked incredulously.

Jasper was slowly starting to pump in the emotional cocktail he'd brewed with Bella to get her newborn fit to be realistic. "Don't worry Bella, it'll be a while before we use that," he soothed. "We'll start with some simple canvas cotton." Jasper picked up the roll of canvas cotton and cut two small squares. "Now we're going to do a simple shape in the middle, pick whatever shape you want and then sew," he instructed. He handed the square to Bella and opened up the sewing box picking out two needles and handing one to Bella. "Choose your cotton and thread the needle," he coaxed. Jasper sat down next to Bella and waited for her to start.

Bella stared at Jasper incredulously and huffed. "I know how to sew thank you Jasper," she snapped irritated. She couldn't believe Jasper was making her do this, she knew part of her irritation was due to Jasper's influence but how much she wasn't sure.

Jasper continued the steady flow of emotions, making them stronger and stronger as he continued.

Bella was getting more and more frustrated and after she broke her fifth needle and Jasper insisted it was nothing to worry about, to pick a new one and continue, she snapped. She launched herself at Jasper snapping and clawing at him.

Carlisle had been listening to Bella's growing frustration with the strength control task and heard when she lost her tenuous control of her emotions. He was up and out of his seat in an instant, flitting downstairs, and pulling Bella off of the very startled Jasper.

Bella thrashed about in the arms that held her, panicking, she felt her panic increase and she bit down hard on the arm that was restraining her.

Carlisle worked to restrain Bella until she calmed down; he was more than used to newborn fits, what he wasn't used to was his children biting him. He froze for a second allowing Bella to escape his grasp and launch at Jasper once more. Carlisle recovered quickly and caught her mid-leap and tucked her tight into his chest. He turned her head so her cheek was pressed against his chest and locked her face in that position so she couldn't bite him again, he had her knees crushed up to her chest to stop her thrashing about, in this position there wasn't much she could do but wait until she was released.

Bella was doing the only thing she could do and that was snarling and hissing and attempting to struggle as much as she could in her confined position.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, you stop this right now," Carlisle growled warningly.

Jasper had completely stopped his emotional influence on Bella then, allowing her to react normally to her coven leader growling at her.

Bella gasped when she realized what she had done and rationality sunk back in slowly. She stopped snarling and went still in her dad's arms.

"I'm going to let you go now Isabella, I expect you to go up to my study and wait for me," Carlisle ordered firmly. "Are you calm enough to do that now or do I have to continue to restrain you?" He asked.

"I'm calm," Bella told him. She tried not to let her voice tremble but she wasn't quite able to help it.

Carlisle nodded and slowly set Bella down. Once she was on her feet he gave her a hard swat. "My study, now," he ordered firmly.

Bella yelped but ran up to her dad's study and stood in the doorway for a second before entering and starting to pace the room. She didn't know whether to sit and she felt too nervous to sit anyway, everything hinged on her now, she had to get this right or things would never go back to normal.

Carlisle turned to Jasper. "Jasper, are you alright son?" He asked concerned.

Jasper blinked at being called Son but nodded. "I'm ok Sir, I should have recognized her mood shift quicker and tried to help her out, rather than waiting for her to calm herself down. I over estimated her," he apologized.

Carlisle shook his head. "It's not your fault son, why don't you go hunt? I need to have a talk with Bella about biting." From his tone it was clear that the suggestion of a hunt was no suggestion but an order.

Jasper wanted to send Carlisle some determination to see this through, but decided against it, Alice would have said if it was needed and any deviation from the plan could result in it not working. "Yes Sir, I think a good long hunt could do me some good," he agreed. He sent Bella a wave of sympathy before turning and running out of the house.

Carlisle surveyed the mess that Bella had made of the sewing stuff and shook his head. Clearly his youngest daughter needed more time to work on her strength control – and her temper. Well it was high time he reined his family back in, he'd tried to avoid dealing with them as he had before but clearly that was to their detriment. Taking a breath and drawing on his resolve he walked up the stairs to his study and walked in. He crossed the room and took a seat behind his desk ignoring his pacing daughter. "Take a seat Bella," he commanded.

Bella looked up and shot her dad a pleading glance. She'd rather stand and pace than sit and squirm if it was all the same to him.

"Do not make me repeat myself Isabella," Carlisle pressed.

Bella swallowed nervously but nodded and slowly made her way over to the chair and sat down reluctantly.

Carlisle looked at his youngest daughter and shook his head, his arm was still stinging some, but it wouldn't prevent him from delivering the spanking Bella was in such dire need of. He was still struggling though; his mind was struggling to ignore the memories of his child screaming for him to stop, begging for her mother.

Bella knew her actions were driven by Jasper's emotional cocktail, but that didn't stop her from feeling all kinds of guilty, unfortunately her dad's continued silence wasn't helping her much and the guilt was just piling up. She couldn't take it anymore and burst into tearless sobs. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm an awful daugh… person, please don't throw me out and please don't leave, I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

Carlisle felt his heart shatter at his Baby Girl's cries, but here she was in his study knowing she was in trouble, but she wasn't terrified of him beating her again – no she was more scared of being thrown out or him leaving. He wanted to gather her in his arms and promise her it would all be ok, but he knew his words would fall on deaf ears right now. He needed to show his daughter, his whole family, that things would be ok. "Bella that is enough with the hysterics. I have told you many times – before and after your transformation – that we will never cast you out, I am disappointed you feel I would now," he reminded her firmly.

Bella quickly worked to control her sobs and looked back up at her dad with wounded and worried eyes.

Carlisle shook his head at the expression on Bella's face; she looked like she thought the world was going to end. "You, my child, seem to have a lot in common with me, it seems when we lose our temper we decide to act in a most egregious way. Though I will admit your actions are far less damaging than mine were, it seems you hold a similar weight of guilt over your actions," he acknowledged. "I would like you to tell me what it is you have done wrong and what the consequence for your actions is in this family," he requested.

Bella blinked unsure but nodded hesitantly. "I-I lost my temper and tried to attack Jasper, w-when you pulled me off and tried to get me to calm down I… I bit you," she admitted. She said the last bit in a disbelieving whisper.

Carlisle nodded but waited for Bella to continue, when it appeared she was not planning on continuing without prompting Carlisle cleared his throat. "What is the consequence for attacking me or your mother in this family?" He asked.

Bella gulped. "W-well normally a-a severe spanking."

Carlisle nodded. "You are still a newborn – though I expected you to have slightly better control over your emotions at this stage, I suppose the atmosphere at home hasn't exactly been conductive to allowing you to work on controlling your anger… we will work on that. Still newborn or not, attacking your mother or me is never acceptable, though nor is me attacking you as I did three months ago."

Bella was about to insist that she had forgiven him when he held up a hand to stop her speaking.

"Yes Baby Girl, I know you and your siblings have all forgiven me, however it will take longer for me to forgive myself. Due to my appalling actions that day we are going to forget your actions that day as well, you have been punished more than enough for that. However it stands to reason that beating you the way I did would not teach you the correct lesson in that biting your mother or myself will not be tolerated which is why we find ourselves here," Carlisle observed.

Bella hadn't dared wanted to hope yet, but when her Dad called her by his pet name for her she felt her heart soar.

Carlisle saw the hope and elation shining in his daughter's eyes, but there was still a small hint of hesitation. Carlisle understood that, he knew words wouldn't be enough to prove to Bella that he was still her father. With Rose and Alice it would have been enough for them, but Bella was that much more sensitive, she'd need to know in no uncertain terms that things were back to normal and the only way to do that was to spank her as she deserved. "I am sure I do not need to explain to you just how unacceptable your behaviour downstairs was do I?" He asked.

Bella shook her head.

Carlisle gave Bella a hard stare. "A verbal answer Bella," he ordered.

"No Ca-Daddy, you don't need to explain," Bella answered hesitantly. She tensed up for the rebuke but relaxed when it didn't come.

Carlisle simply nodded. "Good, well I see no reason to postpone this any longer," he acknowledged. He got up and moved over to the couch and sat down. "Come here Bella, lower your jeans and panties and lay over my lap," he directed firmly.

Bella got up and walked over to her dad, she unsnapped and unzipped her jeans, pushing them down to her knees and then quickly pulled her panties down as well before throwing herself over her dad's lap.

Carlisle rubbed Bella's back. "You've earned this spanking Baby Girl, but if at any point you feel scared at all tell me," he told her softly.

Bella nodded. "Yes daddy… I'm not scared," she answered honestly.

Carlisle nodded and looped his left arm around Bella's slim waist to hold her in place, he raised his other hand and brought it down hard on her bottom, quickly followed by another swat and then another.

Bella yelped at the first swat and started squirming slightly; she couldn't help it.

Carlisle quickly found his rhythm and held his squirming daughter over his lap. "Everyone loses their temper, it's something that can't be helped being what we are, but if you ever bite another member of this family you won't sit down for a week, and I will make sure that happens by spanking you every night for a week," he lectured as he spanked.

Bella kicked her legs some. "Owwie! Daddy! I'm sorry! I won't bite anyone again! I promise!" She cried out as she was spanked.

Carlisle nodded. "I'm going to hold you to that promise little lady," he told her. He switched the focus of his swats to her sensitive sit spots.

Bella liked her dad's new target area less than his first and drummed her legs against the pain, though it was all for naught as the spanking continued on regardless of her kicking and squirming.

Carlisle held his daughter effortlessly over his knee as he covered her backside; sit spots, and upper thighs with hard stinging swats. He did his best to ignore her pleas and cries, but each one tore at his heart, still he knew he had to continue; he'd stop if she seemed even the slightest bit scared, but at the moment she was just reacting to the spanking as expected.

Bella kicked, squirmed, and sobbed. Her bottom quickly heated up and she couldn't hold back her dry sobs. She promised to be good forever, to never ever lose her temper again, she apologized over and over again, but nothing stopped the relentless onslaught of her dad's hand on her rear end. Finally she gave in and just went limp over his lap, sobbing her heart out.

Carlisle had been waiting for Bella to give in and once she had he tipped her forward and delivered the last ten swats, making them count. He then stopped and rubbed her back for a moment allowing her to process that the spanking was over before picking her up, pulling her panties back up, and cuddling her into his chest.

It took Bella a moment to realize the spanking was over and when she had and her daddy picked her up she threw her arms around him, sobbing into his neck and clinging to him desperately.

Carlisle rubbed Bella's back and rocked slightly, whispering comforting nothings in her ear and gently massaging her scalp. "Shh, it's ok Baby Girl, it's all over, you're forgiven and I love you so much, I'm here, shh, Daddy's here, I've got you, you're ok, that's it, cry it all out," he soothed.

Bella sobbed into her dad and allowed his comfort to calm her. When her sobs turned to sniffles and hiccups she peeks up at him from under her lashes. "Please, please never leave me like that again daddy… please?" she begged.

Carlisle felt his heart clench and he knew what Bella meant. "Baby girl, nothing on this earth – myself included – will ever stop me from being your father again. I am so sorry for my actions both that day and after. I promise you I will never act so atrociously again," he promised.

Bella looked at her dad searching his face and eyes to gauge the truth to his words before relaxing and snuggling back into him.

Carlisle held his daughter tightly and then tilted her chin up so she was looking at him again. "How would you like to help me repair another heart I have damaged with my actions?" He asked.

Bella looked at him confused.

"We should invite your mother in, she has been separated from you kids for far too long," Carlisle supplied.

Bella beamed and nodded eagerly.

Esme needed no further invitation and flitted into the room, she stood in the doorway for a moment before going to Carlisle's side and sitting down next to her husband and opening her arms to Bella.

Bella leaned over, so she was still sat in her daddy's lap, and wrapped her arms around her mom, holding her tightly.

Carlisle smiled a little. "Jasper, I know you are within hearing distance, why don't you join us as well?" He asked.

Seconds later Jasper appeared in the doorway and looked hesitantly at Carlisle. "Pa?" He asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes Solider. I am sorry I put you in such an awful position, thank you for taking care of the family while I was…" he struggled to find the right word to describe his less than stellar actions.

"Being a bit of an idiot?" Jasper suggested a small cheeky smile tugging at his lips.

Carlisle laughed. "Yes, I supposed that fits as well as anything," he agreed lightly. "However that is the only any only time you may call me that," he added half playfully half serious.

Jasper flitted over and sat on Carlisle's other side and leaned against his father. He was so happy that things would be right again, he couldn't wait to see his Alice happy once more as he knew she would be by their father's return to sense.

~o~

 **There you go, Chapter 10 of Carlisle's Mistake. Let me know what you thought.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello All! Welcome to** **Chapter 11** **of** **Carlisle's Mistake** **this story is complete and has 12 chapters, updates should be weekly unless something comes up. This story was inspired by Phoenixhp5t3's The Pastor's Son; all of her work I can highly recommend.**

 **Summary: It's coming close to the end of Bella's newborn year and Bella is frustrated with her lack of independence. Carlisle hasn't been having an easy time either. What happens when tempers flare?**

 **Warning: This story contains spanking; if that's not your thing don't read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story.**

 **I would like to say a special thank you to Jules Ann for beta-reading this and listening to me vent and talk, I'm so glad I can call you a friend.**

~o~

Carlisle held his wife and two of his kids for a while but he knew what he had to do, and putting it off wasn't going to make it any easier. "Jasper, Esme, I reckon Bella needs to hunt, Esme I'm sure you'd like to spend some time with Jasper and Bella, and I have some phone calls to make. I'm going to call into work and take some of my holiday, and call up the school and pull the kids out for a little bit. I think we could all do with some time together."

Jasper could tell from Carlisle's emotions there was something he was not telling them but he decided not to comment.

Esme smiled at her husband and kissed his cheek, they had a long way to go before she could be ok with what had happened, but this was definitely helping. "I think that sounds wonderful Carlisle. Bella why don't you go and get changed into some comfortable clothes for hunting and Jasper and I will take you out," she suggested.

Bella nodded and let go of her Mom to give her Daddy a tight hug. "I love you Daddy."

Carlisle smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Bella's head. "I love you too Baby Girl," Carlisle replied.

Bella kicked off her jeans, she didn't want to pull them back up, and climbed off Carlisle's lap; she carried her jeans to her room and changed into a pair of leggings and shorts. She wasn't a messy hunter all the time anymore, only when she went out with Emmett, but she still didn't think wearing a cocktail dress to go hunting was a good idea. She jumped out of her window and joined her Mom and Jasper in the garden.

Carlisle watched as his youngest daughter took off with his most responsible son and his mate. He stared out of the window for a long moment before walking back to his desk and picking up his phone. He dialled the number of his closest friend. The phone rang three times before he heard someone pick up.

"Eleazar Denali speaking," Eleazar spoke.

Carlisle momentarily struggled to speak. "Brother, I… I need you," he managed to choke out.

Eleazar didn't hesitate, "Carmen and I will be there in two hours little brother." Eleazar knew Carlisle and his family had settled in Alaska this time round they had visited a few times, but not too many as the youngest Cullen was still getting accustomed to this life.

Carlisle heard the line go dead and felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. He quickly took care of the other phone calls, stating a family emergency to the hospital asking to take three weeks of his saved up holiday to deal with it. He phoned the school and elaborated on the story Esme had given to pull Jasper out that he and his sister needed the rest of their family around them; Bella was playing Jasper's terminally ill sister this time round.

Eleazar on his way, the kids out of school, and he off work Carlisle simply waited for Esme, Jasper, and Bella to return from their hunt. He was pretty sure they would be back before Eleazar and Carmen arrived.

Carlisle knew Esme would understand what it meant when he told her he'd asked Eleazar to come, the kids wouldn't because it wasn't part of his life he had shared with the kids, he had told Esme and he was pretty sure Esme would approve. The kids all called Eleazar Uncle, Emmett enjoyed calling him Uncle Ellie, but the others just called him Uncle Eleazar, though Alice and Bella would sometimes call him Uncle El.

Carlisle got up and went to the spare room to prepare it for Carmen and Eleazar, they didn't need to sleep naturally, but they would appreciate having somewhere private to go to spend time together. Carlisle wasn't sure how long they would stay, but they were welcome for as long as they wanted to be here. He doubted it would be more than a few days; Eleazar didn't like to leave the Denali sisters for longer than necessary.

When his wife, Bella, and Jasper returned from their hunt Carlisle was pleased to see Esme was smiling brightly. He flitted down to join them watching as Bella and Jasper fooled around teasing each other and Esme laughed at their antics. Carlisle stood by the backdoor, if Eleazar was to arrive when he said he'd be here in half an hour. "Esme, I called Eleazar," he told her quietly.

Esme looked up and gave Carlisle long look before giving a small smile and nodding in approval. "Ok, when will he get here?" She asked.

"He and Carmen should be here in about half an hour," Carlisle answered.

Jasper smiled. "It'll be nice to see Aunt Carmen and Uncle Eleazar."

Esme nodded. "That it will."

Rose pulled up in the garage and got out bickering with Edward.

Edward let out a short growl at Rose, her attitude pissing him off.

Emmett growled and squared up to Edward.

Carlisle flitted round to the front of the house and let out a growl of his own. "Emmett," he scolded.

Rose, Alice, Edward, and Emmett stopped and looked at their father.

"Do not growl at your brother Emmett," Carlisle scolded. Carlisle turned his attention to Edward. "Edward, you don't growl at your sister," he reprimanded. Carlisle looked at Rose. "Rosalie, I don't know how many time I've have to split up an argument between you and Edward, but this is the last time. You need to stop winding him up," he rebuked.

Rose, Edward, and Emmett ducked their heads and nodded. "Yes Dad," Rose and Edward acknowledged.

"Sorry Pops," Emmett supplied.

Carlisle nodded. "Go on, get inside and get your assignments done, Uncle Eleazar and Aunt Carmen are coming to visit for a while."

All four of the kids grinned and headed inside the frustration from earlier forgotten.

Jasper and Bella joined their siblings and mates inside. Alice beamed at Bella so thankful her sister had managed to bring back their father.

The kids sat and did their homework, Jasper having Bella work on her motor skills by sketching random objects and shading correctly.

Eleazar and Carmen arrived outside the Cullen house and let themselves in.

"Uncle Eleazar! Aunt Carmen!" The kids all exclaimed. They rose from their chairs and greeted their extended family, exchanging hugs and kisses on the cheek.

Carmen held Bella by the shoulders and smiled at her. "La mia bella ragazza, so beautiful, almost a year old now, it is good to see your eyes golden," she cooed.

Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around Carmen. "It is wonderful to see you too Aunt Carmen, and yes I much prefer gold to crimson red."

Edward smiled as he greeted Eleazar. "Uncle Eleazar, it's great to see you."

Eleazar drew his nephew into a hug and then wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, your mate really suits being a vampire. Didn't I tell you things would work out?" He teased.

Edward laughed remembering Eleazar's words of advice when he had run to the Denali family after catching Bella's human scent the first time. "That you did Uncle," Edward acknowledged.

Carlisle greeted his brother then, he wasn't related to Eleazar through blood or venom, but during his time in Volterra the vampire had become very much a brother to him.

Eleazar drew his brother into his arms and noted the tense set of his shoulders but gave no outward sign he recognised them. "Little brother, in our haste to get here I neglected to hunt, perhaps you and I can catch up while we try and find a good hunt?" He asked.

Carmen and Esme knew hunting would not be the only thing happening out in those woods so worked together to prevent the kids from inviting themselves along. "You must fill me in on everything that has been going on Edward, and we should plan for when you are to visit us. Young Bella should be ready to travel soon," Carmen suggested.

Carlisle saw his wife and sister-in-law keeping the kids from inviting themselves on the hunt and nodded at his brother. "Of course brother," he agreed. He headed out of the house and took off for the forest at an easy run.

Eleazar followed closely behind. When they reached a clearing far enough away from the house to be out of Edward's range Eleazar reached out a hand to stop Carlisle. "Here will do little brother," he prompted gently.

Carlisle reluctantly stopped and turned to face Eleazar.

Eleazar studied Carlisle for a moment reading the guilt on his face. "Tell me what has you feeling so guilty," he requested.

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair. "Eleazar, I… I have done something that is completely unforgivable. I'm the true definition of a monster," he admitted weakly.

"Tell me what you have done and allow me to decide whether or not what you have done is beyond redemption," Eleazar pressed firmly. He placed a hand on Carlisle's shoulder, offering his support.

Carlisle sighed. "I allowed the monster control when I was supposed to be disciplining one of the children."

Eleazar sucked in a breath but nodded. "I see. I will admit that is not something I ever expected to hear and am highly disappointed to do so, but it is not unforgivable, I saw your children just a moment ago, they do not appear to be suffering from this mistake," he supplied.

Carlisle let out a small growl only to instantly regret it when Eleazar flitted into his personal space staring down at him, growling low in his chest.

"Do not, growl at me," Eleazar ordered.

Carlisle ducked his head and nodded. "I apologise but you do not understand," he defended.

Eleazar took a step back allowing the younger vampire his space and nodded. "Well then I suggest you tell me the full story." Though it was put as a suggestion it was anything but and Carlisle knew that.

Carlisle sighed and launched into the story of how he hadn't fed in a while, the nurse at the hospital had been unable to take a hint, and Bella's newborn tantrums were grating on the whole house. He explained the call he'd gotten from Esme and how Bella biting Esme had caused something in him to just snap and the monster was in control. Brokenly he described the beating he'd given his youngest daughter and his actions afterwards.

Eleazar listened without interrupting, he could tell Carlisle was deeply regretting his actions, but he wasn't regretting everything… or at least he was worrying over the wrong thing. "Carlisle, tell me out of all that you have done, what action do you believe is the worst? The most unforgivable?" He asked.

Carlisle stared at his brother. "Letting the monster out and beating Bella," he answered instantly.

Eleazar shook his head. "No Carlisle, while that was indeed something I never want to hear happen again, it is not the worst of your actions," he disagreed sadly. "The worst was how you acted afterwards, trying to run away from your problems, that is the reaction of a child who knows they have done wrong but does not want to face it. You were prepared to abandon your family, to leave them permanently. Do you know what that would do to them? You are their father, their leader, their guider, and their protector. Bella, whom you already treated atrociously, would blame herself for making you leave, you know your children, and you know this," he lectured.

Carlisle stared dumbfounded at his brother. "Were you not listening? I beat her! I caused a crack in her skin and I was enjoying it!" He shouted.

"Stop this nonsense Carlisle. You are acting like a spoilt young boy rather than the father of six wonderful teenage vampires. Instead of facing up to what you had done you tried to run, and when that was prevented you tried to hide and took not only yourself from those children, but their mother as well," Eleazar scolded. "You remember how you felt, when your father would beat you and then leave you to comfort yourself? You did that to your youngest child, the child that always calls you and your wife Mom and Dad. You beat her, then you refused to comfort her and disowned her as a daughter, she prevents you from leaving so you take her mother from her," he continued.

Carlisle blinked as, finally, the full consequences of his actions hit him and he fell to his knees.

~o~

 **There you go, Chapter 11 of Carlisle's Mistake. Let me know what you thought.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello All! Welcome to** **Chapter 12** **of** **Carlisle's Mistake** **. This is the final chapter of this story and I'm very proud and happy to say this is my first ever fully written out, completed and updated story. This story was inspired by Phoenixhp5t3's The Pastor's Son; all of her work I can highly recommend.**

 **Summary: It's coming close to the end of Bella's newborn year and Bella is frustrated with her lack of independence. Carlisle hasn't been having an easy time either. What happens when tempers flare?**

 **Warning: This story contains spanking; if that's not your thing don't read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story.**

 **I would like to say a special thank you to Jules Ann for beta-reading this and listening to me vent and talk, I'm so glad I can call you a friend.**

 **I would also like to say thank you to everyone who has read, followed, and added this story as a favourite. Each time I got a new follow or favourite it would bring a smile to my face. For those who read and followed from the first chapter to the last and to those who have just read this for the first time, thank you.**

 **Finally a special thank you to my reviewers: decadenceofmysoul, catjumped11,** **Babysis64, wandamarie,** **EmmetsGirl89** **, clare1991, TM Twilight Girl, Cullen Cousin, Catspector, RubyDragonJewel, Spawn, WolfandVampire, TrinitySeeker, lilyflower101, wandamarie, Picabo, goldensunset12321, Esteeee, Bandana1992, twilightrocksyoursocks, kathymoonstone, 01Katie, Mika the Dark princess, QuillAnnie, Goldielover, FannieForever15, blue eyed vamp, and all the guests. Your reviews have been inspiring to read and have helped me to start writing and planning to sequel to this one. Thank you.**

~o~

Eleazar watched as Carlisle sobbed on the forest floor. "I am glad I have been able to get through to you little brother. Now I think it is time for you to forgive yourself; your children have forgiven you as has your mate, now it is your turn." He turned to the boulder near the edge of the clearing and made his way to it. It was too low for Carlisle to bend over properly, but that wasn't the position Eleazar had in mind.

Eleazar sat himself on the boulder and patted his knee. "Bare yourself and lay over my lap," he ordered.

Carlisle stared at his brother. "Eleazar, surely you do not mean for me to…" he hedged.

Eleazar interrupted the younger vampire. "I most certainly do Carlisle, you have acted like a child, therefore I have decided to treat you like a child. I suggest you do not test me little brother; as embarrassing as it will be for you to lay over my lap, it will be much more embarrassing for you to be forcibly pinned over one knee with your hands held on your back," he warned.

Carlisle momentarily considered testing his brother's word, but he figured he'd spent enough time acting like a child and he needed to face this like an adult. He walked to his brother and pushed his trousers and boxers down to his knees before practically throwing himself over his brother's lap. He naturally understood that not only was over the knee more comforting, but it was also a lot more personal. It was a lot easier to distance yourself when you were bent over a desk or arm of a couch. It also was highly humbling to be held over another persons lap, the fact you were very much no longer in charge was impossible to miss.

Eleazar shifted Carlisle's position so his bottom was the highest point. "This is not going to be an easy spanking little brother. I intend to make sure you never even think about acting like you have these past few months. I have no doubt you won't ever lose control of the vampire side of you with your children again, even if you were human I am sure that memory would stay with you. All that is left there, is to make sure you feel appropriately punished for that. I do have to make sure I won't ever hear about you trying to leave your family again," he lectured. "Oh, should you have succeeded in leaving them I would have hunted you down and torn the skin off your hide before dragging you back to them," he added. He raised his hand and brought it down on the younger vampire's bottom.

Carlisle did not react like Bella, yelping at the first swat, instead, he tried not to react at all.

This was not Eleazar's first time dealing with his brother – just the first time since the man had become a Father – so he knew how Carlisle reacted. He didn't try and force a verbal reaction, it would come, no matter how Carlisle fought it; the man would eventually give in. His hand rose and fell unerringly striking his target over and over again, slowly covering the whole area.

Carlisle remained silent as he could, fighting his body's natural reaction. The logical part of his brain knew it was highly unlikely he'd get through this without ending up a sobbing mess, but he was too stubborn to give in; just in case there was a chance Eleazar would end the spanking before he started sobbing.

Eleazar moved the swats around, striking both cheeks, both sit spots, and the tops of both thighs. He didn't swat in any particular pattern, but his vampire mind had no trouble keeping up with where he had been. He'd covered all the areas at least five times before Carlisle gave his first indication that the spanking was indeed getting to him. Eleazar chose now to focus the majority of the swats to the two sit spots; knowing they were particularly sensitive and Carlisle would feel them the most when he sat down.

Carlisle was sucking in sharper breaths and struggling to stay quiet. When Eleazar focused almost purely on his sit spots, the dam burst and he started sobbing.

When Carlisle finally started sobbing Eleazar returned to his previous pattern, moving all over the target area. Normally he would end pretty soon after Carlisle started sobbing, as it meant he had given in to the spanking, but today he was continuing beyond that. He wanted to really impress upon Carlisle just what he thought of his actions.

Carlisle was surprised that the spanking didn't end when he started crying. The previous occasions when Eleazar had physically disciplined him the punishment had ended when tears were reached.

"You didn't think I would treat this the same as your previous errors of judgement did you Carlisle? Did you not say yourself you view your actions as unforgivable? I disagree with that initial assessment, but it will take something a little more than normal before I decided you have been appropriately chastised," Eleazar lectured as he continued spanking his younger brother.

Carlisle wanted to protest, he wanted to struggle, to act like the child he was being accused of acting like; but that thought stopped him cold, he didn't want to prove he was a child, he wanted to prove he could do better. He couldn't kick off if he wanted to prove he was done being childish.

Eleazar could almost hear the cogs working in Carlisle's mind and he was glad the position he'd put Carlisle in and his words had worked. He had accepted this in a matter befitting of a Coven Leader and Father, Eleazar was relieved he didn't need to worry about his brother attempting to leave his family again. Eleazar didn't stop spanking though; he kept going until he felt Carlisle give in. He tipped his brother forward and brought the spanking to a close, peppering his backside, sit spots, and upper thighs with two rounds of blazing swats. Finally he stopped and just let Carlisle sob it out over his lap.

Carlisle just sobbed over his older brothers lap, finally letting go of his crushing guilt. His heart felt lighter again and he knew he could now fully enjoy the three weeks off to spend time bonding with his family once more. He had sinned, but he had paid his penitence and could now be free of guilt.

Eleazar allowed Carlisle to just sob before standing him up and replacing his boxers and trousers, standing up himself, and drawing his brother into a hug.

Carlisle practically clung to his brother, sobbing into him, allowing the guilt to continue to leave him.

Eleazar held his brother, letting him sob and cling to him as much as he needed; he knew this part was just as important as the spanking had been, more so even. "Sshh my brother, you are okay, all is forgiven, I love you very much as does your family," he soothed gently. He continued to whisper words of comfort to his brother until his sobs tapered off. Eleazar let go of Carlisle and tilted his chin up a little – Carlisle wasn't that much shorter than him. "I hope you can now forgive yourself Carlisle, but understand this, if you ever try to abandon your family again, I will be much less understanding," he warned.

Carlisle gave his brother a confused look; he did not understand what Eleazar was implying.

Eleazar sighed. "Carlisle, if you choose to give up your roll as Coven Leader, I will take your family and yourself under my control. Your sons are wonderful boys, but none of them are suited to be the leader of your family, true Jasper has the most experience leading but he is an army leader – not the head of a family, Edward is far to young and rash, Emmett much to carefree and naïve. This would not be an arrangement fixed with one spanking. You would first have to physically ask me for chastisement for the act and after that, you'd have to show me you can be trusted before I'd let you lead then again," he explained.

Carlisle nodded to show he understood. "It won't happen again," he declared.

Eleazar accepted this. "I am pleased to hear it," he acknowledged. "Come then, I don't know about you, but I could do with a hunt. After that we should return to our wives, I am sure Carmen wishes to make sure I haven't killed you."

Carlisle laughed. "Carmen and Esme are very protective over their cubs."

Eleazar laughed. "Indeed, and for some reason my wife has decided to take in you foolish young delinquent as a cub of her own," he teased.

Carlisle gasped; mock offended, but couldn't help but grin after a couple seconds. "Come on old man, at your age it's best to keep an eye on your food intake," he returned. He took off running deeper into the forest, searching out a hunt.

"Old man! I'll give you old man, boy," Eleazar retorted playfully. He followed his brother into the woods, but kept a slight distance so not to trigger the need to protect their hunt.

Back at the house Carmen was fussing over each of her nieces and nephews. She didn't know why Carlisle had called Eleazar to 'help' him and nor did she want to pry, but she was anxious to see that he was ok. She knew what the 'help' entailed and though she wouldn't deny Carlisle sometimes needed to be taken to task; she couldn't help but want to protect the relationship between Eleazar and Carlisle, make sure he didn't harbour any resentment over the 'help' Eleazar gave him.

Esme looked up when she heard teasing bickering between Eleazar and Carlisle, she saw Carmen nod and quickly got up and flitted to her mate.

Carmen was reassured by the friendly bickering so was happy to wait until Eleazar came to her.

Eleazar walked inside to greet his wife. "Go on Carmen, he's fine," he whispered. He knew she was desperate to go and fuss over Carlisle and he needed a quick word with Jasper.

Carmen smiled and flitted outside to see Carlisle and make sure with her own eyes that he truly was fine.

Eleazar shook his head at his wife's actions. "Jasper, could I have your help with the suitcases, Carmen and I packed to stay for a few days."

Jasper nodded. "Of course Uncle Eleazar," he agreed. He got up and headed out the front of the house with Eleazar.

Eleazar put a hand on his nephew's shoulder and looked at him as he turned. "Jasper, unlike your Father I have not been battling crippling guilt. I am well aware that Isabella should be long past her newborn tantrums, nor would Edward act so appallingly if he was taken into custody; not to mention we both know you hated using your ability to subdue newborns."

Jasper couldn't help but duck his head and stare at his feet, he clamped down on his guilt so he didn't project his emotions. "I… ya'll didn't see him Sir, he was…" he started.

Eleazar cleared his throat. "Jasper, look at me please," he ordered gently.

Jasper looked up a little anxiously.

Eleazar studied the young man before him before speaking. "Jasper, I understand you and your siblings must have felt under a lot of stress and were probably very worried about your Father, however if he ever finds out that you guys planned this to 'help' him he would be crushed. I know you probably assumed you had no choice but to do something, but I am telling you now if anything like this happens again, just call Carmen or myself, we will come down and I will sort this out. While you succeeded this time and Carlisle will likely not want to examine his memories of this time too much, next time he might not be so unaware. I have absolute faith that this should never happen again, but like all of us your father is not infallible, if you are ever in a situation where you feel Carlisle is not acting as a Father should, know that I am available and will help," he explained gently.

Jasper frowned in confusion. "We… yes Sir?" he half asked.

Eleazar smiled at his nephew. "I can feel your confusion Jasper, I am afraid you're going to have to remain confused. I will not discuss what goes on between your father and I, but rest assured if you had called me the day Carlisle had gone too far with your sister your 'intervention' would have been completely unnecessary," he assured.

Jasper nodded. "I'll phone you if anything happens again," he conceded.

Eleazar wrapped an arm around Jasper's shoulder. "Thank you Solider, now let's get these bags in and see if we can't have a game of football, you have even numbers now that Edward has found his Bella."

~o~

 **So, that was Chapter 12, the last and final chapter of Carlisle's Mistake, it's been a long write for me but I am amazed by the positive response and hope many of you readers come back when I put up the Sequel – The Healing Magic of Disney – when it's finished.**


End file.
